Obvious
by bloodtype.espresso
Summary: FINISHED!It’s the summer before senior year for the gang from LMcG, with summer well on its way, how will the trio deal with events that have been brewing since middle school? ‘Shipping: GL? GM?Not typical LG RR
1. Miranda:Best Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any thing ells associated w/ the show, they belong to Disney. Please don't sue, as for one, I'm not getting any money and two; I have nothing of any value any ways.  
  
Summery: It's the summer before senior year for the Lizzie gang, with summer well on its way, how will the trio deal with events that have been brewing since middle school? 'Shipping: G/L? G/M?, and a few more that are yet unknown.(not typical L/G fic) R/R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So here I am yet again staring in to space mindlessly clutching the receiver next to my ear trying to pay attention to ALL the details of Lizzie's latest date with.who was he?  
  
".so then, I was like, 'Oh Jon, that's SO great!'." Lizzie continued.  
  
Jon, right now at days it's a bit hard to keep track, not that Lizzie's was easy or any thing, but she was however now part of the 'IN' crowd. While we're still close friends it seems the previously sisterly bond that we had has worn a bit thin to say the least.  
  
". Even though you know I don't REALY like golf, but what could I say? I mean Miranda, he is just SO cute! Miranda, are you there?!?"  
  
"Hugh? Oh...yeah sorry my mom was calling' I've got to go Lizzie, sorry. Tell me tomorrow, 'kay?" I lied trying to politely get her off, now let's just hope it works.  
  
"Okay, cool I told Kate I'd call her an hour ago any ways, just one more thing Miranda," she said as if she had forgotten to tell me she changed her name or something as equally stupid.  
  
"Huh?" I asked half heartedly.  
  
"Call me Beth now, it sounds more.I don't know womanly, yet cute, okay? Bye!" then all I got was a dial tone.  
  
I stared at the receiver as if it was going to bite me at any second. Then I couldn't help but chuckle, even after all this time McGuire was SO predictable. I lay in bed thinking of when we were 'The Three Amigos' inseparable, then I started to feel guilt for what I'd done it was still early I mean, I 'could' have spoken to Lizz.Beth longer, my mom wouldn't even be home for another four to five hours.then it hit me.  
  
FOUR or FIVE HOURS!!! It was only eight, which meant my mom had just started night class half an hour ago. She'd been going to night school since last year right after my parents got divorced and my dad moved to Mexico.  
  
How could not have noticed, that Li.Beth didn't find it even a little weird that my mom was home so early. In fact come to think of it Lizzie hadn't been noticed any of the major events that had been going on in my life for the past three years.  
  
I guess it started when I came back from Mexico before our freshman year. To say a LOT happened that summer is an understatement.  
  
F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beth (formally Lizzie) and most others from our class went to Rome for the summer, there Beth was confused with an Italian pop star and got to perform live on stage in front of thousands, have her picture tabloids, and she and Gordo FINALY kissed, after he almost got sent back for covering for her ditching.  
  
When Beth returned she had 'much' more self confidence, a legion of fans, Kate as her new best friend, a new boyfriend (Ethan), a major ego, and last and DEFENATLY not least, Gordo's heart under her designer boot, crushed beyond belief.  
  
~*~ That's the summer my parents started fighting.so while Beth was having a blast I spent most of my time in Mexico alone any where I could find singing my lungs out tying to drown out my parents shouting, and counting the minuets until I could finally speak to Lizzie (Beth).  
  
When I finally did get back to Hillridge, I tried to talk to Lizzie About my parents then she gave me this "really cool! I wish my parents fought.dysfunctional is SO in, in high school!" after that she would speak of nothing but Ethan, and the guy she was planning to dump him for.  
  
~*~ Having no one to talk to I went to the park and sat by the old tree that had  
  
G+L+M=Best Friends Forever  
  
Carved into the trunk we had done that a few years back right after Kate left the group. The park was mostly deserted, which didn't surprise me since it was getting dark but I didn't care I just didn't want to go home.  
  
As I rested my head against the trunk of the tree I closed my eyes and began to sing a song I'd sung a lot that summer:  
  
Don't look at me  
  
Everyday is so wonderful Then suddenly It's hard to breathe Now and then I get insecure From all the pain I'm so ashamed  
  
At this point I felt a lump in m throat, but I managed to keep it down  
  
I am beautiful No matter what they say Words can't bring me down I am beautiful In every single way Yes words can't bring me down Ohh no So don't you bring me down today  
  
By this point I was singing at the top of my lungs and there was no one in sight  
  
To all your friends you're delirious You're so consumed In all your doom, ooh Trying hard to fill the emptiness The pieces gone Left the puzzle undone Is that the way it is  
  
By the first line in this verse my eyes were watery and I had to choke back tears to get through it, then I just started to silently cry unnoticed, or so I thought then that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I jumped and was about to scream bloody murder when I realized it was Gordo, I was so embarrassed I wanted to run then I noticed there was a single tear streaming down his face slowly.  
  
At that moment, I don't know how, or what possessed us but, we hugged we stayed hugging for a while both of us crying for two very different reasons that boiled down to the same thing, our hearts were broken.  
  
Once we parted there was a long silence then I finally asked Gordo what was wrong. He proceeded in telling me the story of how Lizzie had shattered his heart, saying she liked him as a friend and it was a friend kiss, then avoiding him until she needed help with her summer reading list.  
  
Then I told the tale of my parents, Mexico, and Lizzie's brush off. I'll always remember that day because up until then Gordo and I were friends, mainly because we were both Lizzie's best friends, but that day Gordo became MY best friend, a better friend than Lizzie, even.  
  
~*~ That year Beth became a cheerleader, she got new friends, and many boyfriends. Though we kept in touch it rapidly became more about her and less about anyone ells. So Gordo and I were left for her crisis calls, broken nail, home work, and cover when she snuck out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E*N*D*F *L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K  
  
Now lying in my bed listening to 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera, I heard the door click, wow that was fast, what time was it? 2AM!?!  
  
I just lay there staring in to space listening to my mom get ready to sleep when a soft knock on my window caught my attention.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N All of this will not be in Miranda's POV, the POV will change with every chapter or so. Pleas R/R 


	2. Gordo:Best Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own of the Lizzie Thingies so don't sue! (please?)  
  
A/N: for my few loyal fans, this WILL end as a G/M fic so whatever you do please DON'T abandon me after this chapter. Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Roberta! Stop it he'll hear you! Please..."  
  
"I DON"T GIVE A DAM, HOWARD! LET HIM HEAR ME, HE SHOULD KNOW HIS DAD'S A BASTERD!!"  
  
And there at it again, it seems they're always at it as if it isn't bad enough that they hate each other. Why do they ALWAYS have to bring me in to it? Man I HATE IT!!!!!! God! I really need to get out of here I can't take this crap any more!!!  
  
I went out the back door, got in my car and just drove off. I had no clue where I was headed or what I would do when I got there I just wanted to get out!!! After half an hour of driving around aimlessly I realized that maybe I should have never left, Mom and Dad, would be pissed when they found out IF they ever found out. Who the hell am I kidding, even if it is two in the morning they'd be too busy arguing, to ever notice I was gone  
  
As I drove by a familiar street I noticed Miranda's light was on, I wondered what she was doing up? It's not like her parents were fighting, she's lucky THE'RE already divorced.  
  
Then I remembered her mom was taking night classes she had probably just gotten back home. Some times I wish my parents would just get it over with. If they got divorced then I wouldn't have to deal with both of them at once.  
  
I realized then that I had stopped the car in front of Miranda's house. Well since I'm here and she's up, I guess I could talk to her right? It's not like she'd kick me out, and if she does then to hell with her, to hell with every one! No Miranda's not like that, she's my friend.  
  
As I was about to knock on the window I noticed Miranda was already walking towards me, how long had I been standing there?  
  
As she opened the window she said "I saw your car pull up." That explained it. Leave it to Miranda to read my mind. "Gordo, are you okay you look like hell." She asked with worry written all over her face.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, it's just.can we ya' know.talk?"  
  
"Sure" was all she said before climbing out the window. We walked in silence to my car then we sat on the hood, ever since I'd gotten my car this had become routine for us whenever one of us needed to talk.  
  
We sat there for a second then she broke the silence, "So.what's on your mind?" she looked at me expectantly as she asked this.  
  
"Huhmh.I don't know." at this Miranda's right eyebrow raised as she gave me the 'if-there-isn't-any-thing-wrong-then-why-did-you-show-up-at-my-house- and-knock-on-my-window-at-2am-telling-me-you-want-to-TALK-David-Gordon-?' look. "Okay, I do know...my parents are at it again.nothing new, but I still HATE it when they bring ME in to THEIRE SHIT!" I managed to get out. After saying this I felt so alone, I know that's weird considering Miranda's there but, I did.  
  
"I can't say I know exactly how you feel, but I know it must be hard for you, no one should have to deal with crap like that." She said as she moved a bit closer and put her arms around my shoulders, I don't know why but it just felt right. It was as if I was no longer alone. I slowly put my arms around her and we hugged. I was glad I had a friend like her someone who understood me, someone who wouldn't press me to say any more than I really had to, but would listen to me even if I spoke for an hour.  
  
"You're lucky" I said this out loud with out thinking, earning me a confused look from her. "That your parents are divorced," I continued at this she let go of my and looked right into my eyes, "I wish my parents would get divorced." I finally admitted what I'd never told any one.  
  
Whatever I was expecting for her to say at that point wasn't at all what happened, she just sat there and looked at me first shocked, then understanding, and sad.  
  
"Miranda, I'm so sor."  
  
"Don't." she said holding up her hand, "it's okay, to tell you the truth I wished the same thing when my parents were together, but I wasn't ready for it when they did and he." at this point I put my arms around her, I felt so stupid for not remembering how hut she was when it happened, how she cried for hours until she cried her self to sleep at my house.  
  
"I'm sorry I just hate it when they fight."  
  
"I know and its okay, Gordo, every thing's going to be okay," she said softly, still holding me.  
  
"'Randa?" I asked as we let go.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you believe that? I mean, do you REALLY believe that it'll be okay?" I asked quietly barely above a whisper.  
  
"Ya' know what? I do, Gordo I REALY do."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Any time hun." Then I remembered something elles I wanted to tell her. But should I? I remembered last time this subject came up, and well lets just say she was less than happy about it, to say the least. But Miranda's my friend, I can't not tell her, this is something I will DEFINITLY need advice with, and she's the only one I can talk to. the only one I want to talk to.  
  
"Hey changing the subject, could I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, shoot." She replied turning to look at me.  
  
Man you can do this. "Well. um. you see. what do you think of Lizzie?" I know Miranda's my friend and I want to ask for her help, but first I have to know she wont kick Lizzie's ass, or MINE (A/N: No nothing like THAT happened between them so get your mind out of the gutter.).  
  
"You mean 'Beth'.as what?" she asked obviously confused.  
  
Man her eyes were burning into me now, dam this is SO much harder than I thought. "Ya' know do you think she's. um.interested in me?" I finally spat outas I felt my face get hot under her gaze.  
  
"Interested? ...You two have known each other since forever, how could she not.OH. you mean .INTERESTED?!?!?!" She stammered in shock.  
  
DAM, GORDO why did you say that? Because the truth is that ever since high school Miranda has taken the role of close friend and confidant, and I needed to talk to someone about this and it seemed right, only now she seemed so confirm my suspicions that Lizzie/ Beth was to good for me. "Look Miranda just forget I said that, I know its ridicules, Beth would NEVER like some one like me, and."  
  
"Gordo, no .That's not it, I. just. well you caught me a bit off guard, I didn't know you still liked her. Well I knew you liked her ya'll are still friends, but I didn't know you LIKED her. Ya' know like THAT!"  
  
"Oh well yeah I thought I didn't any more but when I saw her the other day and she was upset because she and Kate had the same outfit, I just. I don't know. I just wanted to make her happy and make her stop feeling sorry for herself.it was like. it was almost like I had LIZZIE back the OLD Lizzie. Do know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah I think I do."  
  
"'Randa? .Do you think I have a chance with her?" I asked barely above a whisper, at first I was scared she hadn't heard me then just as quietly she responded.  
  
"Any girl would be crazy NOT to take you." She said with a small smile.  
  
"Really?" I asked uncertainly, I'm not the kind of guy to be mistaken as a 'lady's man' if you know what I mean  
  
"Yeah" Just then I caught a glimpse of my watch it was 3:30am.  
  
"Um.it's three thirty. Maybe we should call it a night."  
  
"Yeah your right." she agreed as we got off the car,  
  
"I'll walk you to your.window."  
  
"You don't have to." she said almost too quickly  
  
"I know, I WANT to" I said and started walking before she could protest further.  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you.you know TRY to put in a good word for me? You know with Beth?" I asked hoping she wouldn't turn me down.  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked, not mad not upset just honest and sweet. Heh.honest and sweet, that's Miranda for you.  
  
"I think so.yeah" I said. I knew I sounded desperate but she was my last hope.  
  
"Sure, Gordo I'll try." She said climbing back through her window, as she was about to close it I stopped it with my hand, and she opened it further and I rested my hand on the window sill  
  
"'Randa, thanks .for everything."  
  
"Your welcome, Gordo." She said placing her hand over mine.  
  
"You're my best friend," I said quietly. Did I just say that? I didn't even know I felt that way what if she didn't?!?  
  
"Your mine too, Gordo" she said just as low, with a smile. I let out a breath, I hadn't even noticed I'd been holding it.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do with out you"  
  
"So don't go tryin' to find out" she said with a chuckle.  
  
"I won't, g'night 'Randa."  
  
"G'night Gordo." She said giving me a peck on the cheek before she let go of my hand then closed the window as I turned to leave.  
  
When I got in my car I waved to Miranda who was waiting by the window when I waived she went in. All the way home I felt different, I knew it was good, but not anything I'd ever felt before.  
  
When I got home my parents were exactly where I'd left them.  
  
"SHUT UP, you'll wake him" I heard my mom yell, just as I thought they hadn't even discovered I'd left. But it didn't bother me, as I lay in bed I kept thinking about tonight, Miranda was my BEST FRIEND, a title I'd long reserved only for Lizzie.well it was Beth now.  
  
I liked that, Miranda and I were each others best friends, not just Lizzie/ Beth's best friends who hung out for her sake. Ever since Rome after what I like to call 'the brush off' Miranda and I became really close, I guess I'd trail it to THAT day in the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was getting late and I'd spent all day sitting by 'OUR TREE' we had just come from Rome, and I really didn't want to go home with my parents "shrinking" me non stop. (Both Mr. & Mrs. Gordon are psychologists) I couldn't stand to look at the tree so I went for a walk then after deciding to take one last look at it I heard her, she was singing like there was no tomorrow it was only until later that I learned, at that point she probably wished there wasn't a tomorrow.  
  
As I got closer saw her break down, and I saw how small and alone she looked. As if by reflex I went to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, I hadn't noticed until then that there was a rouge tear streaming down my cheek. I don't know if it was that song, seeing her like that or Lizzie that caused it but there it was. What happened next I would have never guessed possible but as if being pulled by some other force we hugged, and not just a polite I-have-to hug but an-I-really-wan't-to-make- all-this-go-away-for-you-because-you're-my-BEST-FRIEND-and-care-about-you hug.  
  
I think it was a combination of events that caused the tear and the hug. Even now that song can make me cry, even though mostly because of all the memories Miranda and I, have shared to that track, seeing Miranda sad especially crying can bring a tear to my eyes more often than not, and thinking of what Lizzie/Beth did, doesn't make me as sad as it should, I mean sure it hurt and I care for her, but if that hadn't happened I don't know if 'Randa and I would have gotten so close, and our relationship is something I'd never want top give up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't get me wrong I don't LIKE her, I DON'T!!! I can't.can I? Of course not, she's just a great friend. Plus she's helping me get BETH!! What guy wouldn't want her, come on, she's HOTT, talented popular and cool.  
  
She's come a long way since 8th grade, she's gotten bigger in the.um.UPPER area, has a NICE figure (Think Britney Spears in 'Sometimes' video), Her hair is now streaked with Light blond, and is cut above the shoulder in a square, straight cut.She's taken to wearing VARY short skirts with SMALL shirts, or REALLY TIGHT pants. she's also a cheerleader, and more popular than Kate and much nicer, though she does use guy's like toilet paper.but she's got talent. then again any one can sing that bubble gum fluff.  
  
Not to say Miranda's not attractive she pretty, is a bit smaller in the UPPER area. not that I look but ya' know.any way.she has bigger hips, not a J.Lo but still.there.NICE.GOD stop it GORDO!!!! (Think Christina Aguilera) She's not as popular, and wears less REVEALING clothing. And the girl can SING, not just pop fluff either but tough, complex stuff.  
  
DAM why do I keep thinking about this kind of thing, why does everything seem so right when I'm with her? She's your best friend man and she's a girl so you 'naturally' have to look at her, plus she's been through shit with her parents so duh she'll make you feel better.  
  
Yeah that's it she's just my best friend, and I like Beth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey Y'all hope you like it so far as I said before don't give up on me especially all you Gordo/ Miranda people (I know your out there!) yes there is SOME Lizzie/Gordo but you never know what may happen. This is only the second chapter. Please Review. 


	3. Beth:Second Chance

Disclaimer: Yeah so I'm a billionaire and I own everything!!!! Okay maybe not.I'm a poor pathetic teen with nothing to my name so please don't sue.  
  
Reviews are appreciated, fames are welcome.  
  
Hey I'd like to thank the two people that reviewed this is for y'all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah?" she said curiously into the receiver.  
  
"Miranda?" I asked the voice once belonging to my best friend.  
  
"Yeah, Beth what's up?"  
  
"Um I need your help." wow, why was this so weird? I'd asked Miranda stuff like this before.  
  
"Um.are you okay?...you sound strange." A note of genuine concern was detected in her voice.  
  
"Yeah it's just. um. you and Gordo are close right?" I hope she's not on to me I mean she and I haven't spoken about Gordo in a while.  
  
"You could say that. what of it?" Miranda obviously knows something's up, dam she always was smarter than she let on.  
  
"Well.I. um.is he seeing any one?" Okay I asked that's what Kate told me to do right, maybe he has a girl friend, and then I could hang up now and no one gets hurt.  
  
"No, why the sudden inters McGuire?" dam me and my luck!  
  
"Oh. well I was thinking if he's single and all.if well maybe I could ask him out." AHH the things I do for my reputation!  
  
"You like Gordo?" Miranda asked me, not rude, a bit shocked, but there was something ells there what was it? Joy.no.well yeah, but only a bit, but.was she SAD? No I'm just stressing over nothing.  
  
"Well you know Miranda he HAS gotten A LOT HOTTER since middle school, plus his look is SO in." Well that wasn't a TOTAL lie yeah Gordo had gotten cuter, and taller, but that's not why I was asking him out. But she didn't have to know that.  
  
"Um.I hadn't noticed, so is that what you needed me for?"  
  
"Well yeah, hey um I've got to call Kate, bye!" dam she's going to know something's up, but I just couldn't be on the line with her any more! It's not like she's my best friend any more any way I've got Kate, and she's right I HAVE to do this, and Gordo will so understand, he's just that kind of guy.  
  
I nervously called Gordo hoping he wouldn't turn me down after Rome I wouldn't blame him, although it's not MY fault I didn't like him, he wasn't good enough for me then, and now I still don't like him but now I'M not good enough for HIM.  
  
"Hello?" hearing his voice I almost baked out, but I couldn't do that, this meant TOO much.  
  
"Gordo. It's Beth." There no where to go but forward I tried telling my self.  
  
"Beth? I mean. Hi, what can I do for you?" good old Gordo. It's now or never, do or die.  
  
"Gordowouldyougouotwithme?" okay I said it, a little to fast but I did it.  
  
"Um.yeah, I'd love to.when?" He said yes.oh thank GOD!!!!  
  
"Um, I have stuff to do with the squad tomorrow, how about the day after?" okay I didn't really have stuff to do with the squad but, it was too soon at least I knew I had a fighting chance.  
  
"Sure, um how about the 'Digital Bean'? Pick you up at 9?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great, see you then, bye!"  
  
"Yeah, bye!" then he hung up, wow, thank GOD Gordo is so nice, now all I have to do is get him to fall in love with me. (A/N: normally this would be a great cliff hanger, but I want to keep going so you're lucky!)  
  
Okay Now I have to call Kate, I have to make sure this is right.  
  
"Kate speaking." said her bored voice.  
  
"Kate it's me."  
  
"Beth? Did you do it?" leave it to her to be blunt.  
  
"Yeah.we have a date for Tuesday."  
  
"Tuesday?" obviously Kate didn't like the 'day to think' idea.  
  
"Well I said we had cheerleader stuff tomorrow, ya know so I don't sound too desperate." PLEASE work!  
  
"I know you're scared, Beth but this isn't just for you, it's for your baby too." (A/N: it's not Gordo's) She had a point.  
  
"I know, I just can't tomorrow Kate this all so.so NOT what I thought." At this point I lost it, I cried like, the baby I'd soon have.  
  
"Its okay, Beth I understand, he can wait ONE day," it was times like this I was glad I had Kate, Miranda would NEVER help me like this, she's tell me to let my parents know and take responsibility, not caring about there blow up or my reputation. "now get some rest, okay? Bye."  
  
"Bye" then I hung up the receiver for the last time that day. How had this all happened? I guess the story really is simple, yet it's still so complicated!!  
  
~*~  
After Rome I became part of the 'IN' crowd, with my new found talent and GREAT looks, I wasn't too surprised. Our last night in Rome Gordo and I shared a kiss, nothing major it was just a 'thank you' for covering, but he took it all wrong and wanted to date, when I turned him down, he was upset and we sort of drifted apart. We're still friends just not like when we were younger.  
  
I started dating Ethan when Miranda returned from Mexico. When she came back she was different, she didn't want to talk about our usual stuff, like guys and clothes, and she was really depressing to be around so we drifted.  
  
Later that summer I broke up with Ethan and Kate was the only one I felt I could relate to so we immediately became best friends. Between then and now I've dated a ton of guys. Yes I've done some 'stuff' with most, almost all of them, but I've only gone all the way with one, Larry Tudgeman, our first and only time was about a week ago. I KNOW Tudgeman!?!?! But I got drunk and he was there and AHAH!!!!  
  
Now I'm Pregnant, the only problem is I've only told Kate about this and we agreed he can't know no one can. Its bad enough I got 'knocked up', but by TUDGEMAN NEVER. I can't just get 'rid' of it, that's wrong.  
  
I know my parents will kick me out if they found out I got drunk and fucked Tudgeman, then ended up pregnant, but if I'm in LOVE with Gordo the guy they always wanted me with and we got caught in the moment and had a love child that would be different.  
  
That's why we came up with a plan, I get Gordo to fall for me and sleep with him, then I tell him the baby belongs to him, by this point he'll ether be way to in love to object, or being such a good, responsible, guy hell take responsibility for his actions.  
  
I know it's not the nicest thing, but this is my second chance at a good life, and I will NOT let it pass me by. Plus it's not like I'm really hurting anyone I mean if we sleep together, we are taking that risk right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So what do you think so far? This isn't my best chapter, but I find it harder to get into Lizzie/Beth's head. I know this is short, but I felt I should introduce the characters feelings towards each other in the beginning. I don't know if I'll keep the POV's going in order (Miranda/Gordo/Lizzie) but I'll probably just go with which ever character I feel has the most important issue at the time. I know Lizzie/ Beth is a bit of a bitch, and ditsy, but that's the way I see her in this fic. If you stay with me I can ALMOST grantee a happy ending.  
  
Thanks to 'the gifted one' and 'brie' ya'll rock!  
  
Gifted One: I shall not disappoint you! 


	4. Miranda:Illusions

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire does not belong to me so don't sue, the plot is mine, but I doubt most of you would want to claim it any way.  
  
A/N: If you are extremely fond of the REAL Lizzie this may not be the fic for you. (but she will improve)  
  
~*~ Reviews are greatly appreciated, and flames are more than welcome (I need to light the fire place any way)~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!  
  
Okay, Miranda chill, just think this through. But how can BETH want to go out with Gordo, GORDO?  
  
I mean all I hear from her for over three years is how she needs a guy who's taller than her, built like a God, good at sports, cute, and dresses like he's on the cover of the latest teen magazine.  
  
I'm not saying Gordo isn't great because he's the best, but despite the fact that he's now easily over six feet tall, he's not her 'type'. Gordo has a 'nice' build, but NOT godly, he's a bit on the 'thin' side, but not 'too' thin.  
  
AHHH why am I thinking about this?  
  
Right I'm just proving my point. Like I was saying, he's FAR from being good at sports, in fact, the only sport I've EVER seen him play is hacky sack, and I'm not even sure that's a REAL sport. While Gordo is VERY good looking he doesn't have that clean cut look Beth tends to go for, and he definitely does NOT dress like the cover of any teen magazine I've seen lately. The truth is he IS attractive, VERY attractive, but he's attractive in an artsy, geeky sort of way. And NOT what Beth would normally consider, HOT.  
  
So when she started acting weird on the phone yesterday, THEN she went on to tell me she wanted to ask Gordo out, my shock was WAY MORE than understandable. I can't help but find it weird that up until now she has NEVER showed ANY romantic interest in Gordo since Rome.  
  
I know I should be happy for him and I am, it's just.I never thought this would be so hard! I knew he liked her, I just didn't think SHE would ask HIM out; I didn't even contribute my manipulation. Okay so I'm not being very fair to Gordo, he's a nice guy after all and he deserves to get whoever HE wants. But Beth.after ALL that Rome crap?  
  
Why am I acting like this? Gordo HAS dated girls before. but none of them were like her. To him she's THE girl; she's who he'll always compare every other girl to. SHE was his Best Friend (up until 'that' summer) she knows things about him I'll NEVER know, she's my only real threat, as either his 'girl friend' or his 'best friend'.  
  
God, please let THAT be the reason. I can deal with me being the jealous girl afraid of losing him. but... somewhere in the back of my mind I fear that's NOT it.it's just.she seems like.like an 'illusion'. 'Illusions are dangerous people. They have no flaws.' That's been going through my head ever since I heard he still liked her. one of the best lines from "Sabrina" one of my all time favorite movies. Ironically, it was Gordo who first suggested I watch it; he's the one who always says that by observing movies we could easily avoid classic mistakes in life. Now I find myself wishing he had paid more attention, wishing it was him that recognized her as his illusion, not me.because the truth is that in the end he was the only one who could do anything about it. I don't want to be right, I DON'T! All I want is for him to be happy. "MIRANDA!" a familiar voice yelled, quickly snapping me into reality.  
  
"AHHH!!" I screamed turning around, noticing for the first time Gordo was standing about a foot away from me next to my bed, normally seeing someone in your house that you did not let in might seem freaky, but this was Gordo, and since his parents started fighting this became like a second home to him, so he could pretty much let himself in and out as he pleased. "Gordo, you scared the hell out of me!" I said out of breath.  
  
"Heh, I can see that." He said with a smirk, moving to sit next to me.  
  
"So, is there a specific reason for your visit, or do you just enjoy scaring me half to death?"  
  
"Well actually there 'is' a specific reason I came. Although I do enjoy scaring you, I just consider it rather large perk this time." He teased, obviously ecstatic about something. DAMN, I'll NEVER have the heart to warn him now.  
  
"So are you planning on telling me what it is?" I asked trying to sound excited.  
  
"Yeah.I mean, Miranda she did it.SHE ASKED ME OUT!" he said (maybe it's considered more of a yell), practically strangling me with his hug.   
"Wow." was all I could manage, I never expected him like this. so HAPPY, happier than I'd seen him in a LONG time. I don't know if I was scared, happy, jealous, or shocked, but I was at a loss for words.  
  
"'Randa. what do you think? Ya' know about me and Beth, do you think it'll work this time?" why did he have to ask me that? I felt myself weakening under his expectant gaze.I didn't want to hurt him so I said the only thing I could.  
  
"Um.sure why not?" but I couldn't bring myself to look at him, instead I became suddenly interested in the friend ship ring he gave me on my last birthday twirling it around my finger nervously. I knew the words came out a little to quickly, and I knew he was still looking at me.  
  
"Okay, so now that we heard the 'supportive friend' speech, can I get the truth?" he asked, putting one hand over both of mine, where I was still twirling the ring like there was no tomorrow. I noticed he still wore on his hand an identical ring. With the other he slowly lifted my chin until my eyes met his. His blue eyes cut through me, to my surprise there was no anger, all I saw was his pleading. "You can say it, I promise I won't be mad."  
  
"It's just. I are you sure you can trust her?" I asked quietly scared to break his gaze.  
  
"You don't think she likes me?" he asked, true to his word there was no anger in his tone, but there was as I feared a note of pain.  
  
"That isn't what I meant. I just don't want you to get hurt, Gordo.I remember how torn up you were last time, I just want to make sure you'll be happy that's all."  
  
"Thank you but, I can take care of my self. As for being happy, I'll NEVER be happy if I don't give her another chance. I don't want to spent my whole life wondering if it could have worked with her." His tone was one I hadn't heard in a while it was the one he used when he was trying to convince him self more than any one. I knew immediately that he was right, he had to do this.  
  
"Your right Gordo, she could be 'the one' for you. I could never stand in your way." Despite every thing I felt,I just couldn't let him live with the same pain I did.  
  
"Really.do you mean it?" he asked in some what of a shock, hopeful _expression on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I really do," my voice caught when I said those four little words, and hoped he didn't notice. He didn't  
  
"Thank you, 'Randa this means a lot to Me." he said quietly as he gathered me in a hug.  
  
"Any time" I said as we let go.  
  
"Hey, I'd better go..." he said standing up and walking to the door, "but before I do. can I ask you something?" he said turning to me.  
  
"Shoot." "Are you jealous?" he asked with a mocking smirk.  
  
"You wish." I said with a giggle. If only he knew.  
  
I slowly walked over to my CD player and put the last track on repeat, then I lay in my bed letting the song wash over me.  
  
'Obvious'-Christina Aguilera  
  
Can you hear it in my voice? Was it something I let slip Does the whole world know? Isn't it obvious?  
  
I'm the one who's in control Now I'm acting like a fool Do my feelings show? Is my face aglow? Isn't it obvious?  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore I'm feeling like a little girl Caught up in emotions I'm out of control Isn't it obvious?  
  
Do you see my hands, they tremble Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes Don't know how long I can keep this inside Isn't it obvious?  
  
I don't know what I'm doing anymore I'm feeling like a little girl Caught up in emotions I'm out of control Isn't it obvious?  
  
Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart Can you see it in my eyes? Every glance, every smile must give me away And I feel so much I can't hide  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore I'm feeling like a little girl (a little girl) Caught up in emotions I'm out of control Isn't it obvious?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: how is it? I know at times it seems like she's rambling, but that's how I intended it. You see her thoughts are not clear right now and she can't tell what's right or wrong.  
  
Black Knight 03: Thanks for the advice, it's appreciated.  
  
The gifted one: I'll keep posting as soon as possible, this chapter's for you, thanks!! 


	5. Gordo:Date!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Are you jealous?' I'd asked  
  
'You wish.' She'd responded with that giggle of hers. If only she knew. wait, why was that still running through my head?  
  
I'd been thinking of that conversation all last night, to the extent where I hadn't even noticed if my parents were arguing or not. Now, the day of my date with Beth, I'd spent 'all' day thinking about 'Miranda'.  
  
I had just finished getting ready for my date hoping the distraction would take my mind off of last night.no go.  
  
But what was it about those last two lines that made it so hard for me to think of anything else? I was just teasing Miranda, after all, it's not like I was 'serious', maybe some how.I 'wanted' her to say.'yes'?  
  
'No'.I just wanted to make sure we were still cool, and we are. Besides, I have 'Beth', 'she's' the girl of my dreams, 'not' Miranda.  
  
BETH!! SHIT!! I'm going to be 'late'! I ran to my car and drove the once familiar rout, at full speed. As I pulled up in front of her house I noticed how little it had physically changed (aside from a few new lawn gnomes it was the same), yet how different it 'felt' to be here. Sure Beth and I were still friends but it had been a year at the 'very' least since the last time I'd come over, and even then it had been only for a school assignment.  
  
When I approached her door it was 9:03, okay I'm only three minuets late, I'll say it was my parents or something.okay. I hesitantly rang the bell. To my surprise it took a minute before Beth answered the door, and when she did I got a quick, "Hey Gordo, lets go," then she practically 'dragged' me to the car.  
  
Once in the car and on our way I realized I was more nervous than I thought. To my surprise, it was Beth who finally broke the silence. "So.um Gordo, what's been going on with you, any thing new?" she sounded a little nervous, and insecure... a lot like when we were best friends, but that was along time ago.  
  
"Well not much really, I've been working on my films quite a bit, but other than that and family junk, nothing," I said the first thing that came to mind. We continued to make small talk until we arrived at the 'Digital Bean'.  
  
Upon entering the first thing you think is, 'could there be any more people?', but that soon wears away and it's actually cool as far as internet cafés go. Beth and I immediately found an empty table in the back where things were less 'public'.not like we 'did' anything just talked while we drank smoothies.  
  
After about an hour I was running out of topics, and I really didn't want her to start talking about lip-gloss, so I figured we should talk about something I could stand and she obviously loved. "So, Beth I had no idea that the cheerleading squad had summer practice." I said trying to find the common ground.  
  
"Um...yeah well it's.new this year."  
  
"You must really like it, you know to give up part of your summer." Okay the cheerleading thing wasn't working like I'd hoped.  
  
"Oh yeah, well you know I've wanted to be a cheerleader since 7th grade so this is sort of a dream, being on Varsity and all."  
  
The rest of the night went pretty pleasant we talked caught up a bit, not 'too' much personal info. But that was good right? At 11:30pm I dropped her off at her house, we did the general walk-to-the-door-at-the-end-of-the- date thing, we didn't really kiss, well not like in old movies, it was more of a peck on the lips, but it was nice.  
  
When I got home I couldn't hear my parents arguing so I took it as I sign that either one or both of my parents were out. I didn't mind, I didn't really feel like dealing with them any way, plus if they were both home, they'd find a way to mess up a night that so far had gone so well. I just needed to do one more thing before I got 'any' rest.  
  
"How'd it go?" was the first thing she said when she picked up the phone.  
  
"Well 'hello' to you too 'Randa, and it went really well, I think," I said the first part mockingly.  
  
"Really? That's great, Gordo I'm glad." I couldn't quite pin point the tone in her voice but it sounded predominantly happy so I didn't push..  
  
"You mean it?" I asked mostly out of habit.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Thanks.good night 'Randa."  
  
"Your welcome, and good night Gordo." And with that we hung up.  
  
All night I thought about how part of me still saw Beth as the same girl I'd known my whole life, as if nothing had changed and we were still best friends, yet there was something there that was so inevitably different, she wasn't the innocent oblivious girl she once was, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing was it?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:I know this is some what shorter than other chapters and I'm sorry but I felt Beth's perspective on this is also important. Sorry if it sucks, but I've never written from a guy's POV before this fic.  
  
Thanks to all you guys who've read this I Love writing it.  
  
~*~ Reviews are greatly appreciated, and flames are more than welcome (I need to light the fire place any way)~*~ 


	6. Beth:The Date

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. (So feel free to give me stuff.)  
  
Hey, thanks for the reviews, I love writing this story, especially from Miranda's POV, unfortunately I don't feel the story would work with out Gordo and Lizzie/Beth's POV's as well, so just bear with me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That went well, at least I 'think' it did he didn't seem to think any thing was up. Although when he asked me about cheerleading I was 'sure' I was in trouble, but then I just fed him a line about it being my dream since I was younger and to my surprise, he seemed to accept my excuse no problem. And he dropped it soon enough.  
  
Well the truth is my lying has improved dramatically since middle school, before I couldn't get away with not telling my parents I had an extra cookie for lunch, now I could get away with almost anything at least that's what I'm hoping for.  
  
At first he seemed a little preoccupied; like there was something other than our date, on his mind. By the end of thee night though, I think he completely forgot about it, whatever it was, plus I scored another date with him. Which was good for me, because if I'm going to make this work I'll need to be able to focus 'all' of his attention on me.  
  
I can't risk 'anything' or 'anyone' getting in my way, this is worth 'way' to much. I 'need' Gordo to sleep with me, as soon as possible, but first he has to think I 'really' like him, because if I know Gordo he won't just sleep with me out of nowhere, he's 'way' to old fashioned about stuff like that.  
  
I bet Gordo's whole life is just like something out of some old movie. I think he 'did' say something about 'family junk' but knowing him his parents just want to do more 'bonding' with him, or something.  
  
Then whatever else I might have thought was cut short by the phone. "Hello?" I asked in to the receiver mostly out of habit since it was undoubtedly Kate.  
  
"So how'd it go? Did he put the moves on you?" that's Kate alright.  
  
"I think it went well, especially considering what I've done to him, and well we didn't start making out or anything but I think he's pretty much hooked." I said trying to convince Kate as well as my self.  
  
"Good and you'd better 'hope' he's hooked, because if you don't finish this soon, then your cover will be blown, McGuire." She didn't say this meanly so much as sternly, making her point loud and clear.  
  
"I will, thanks Kate."  
  
"No prob., now I have to go, I just had to make sure it all went okay, bye."  
  
"Bye," then I hung up the receiver.  
  
Then I went back to thinking about Gordo. Sure he wasn't the 'best' looking guy in the world, but he was cute, sort of, plus he was smart and would stick by me. Having a baby would definitely hurt my reputation, but with a guy like Gordo, at least I could keep 'some' popularity, since I know for a 'fact' there are girls on the squad who like him.  
  
'Maybe having this baby wasn't going to mess my life up 'too' much, not with a guy like Gordo.' I thought as I fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know its short but I ran out of stuff I felt she needed sead.  
  
To the anonymous reviewer only known as 'Fuck You': Thanks!! That's so sweet, MY WORK IS ART! (By the way it was getting cold over here, glad I got the flame!) And as an answer to your question, because I think G/L is WAY to over done, I mean just search here on fanfic.net , and you find like 14 pages full of L/G 'shippers, plus, I think Lizzie is a little to shallow to really last with Gordo. Oh and I almost for got the most important thing.IT"S MY STORY!!!! Thanks! :) ~*~ Reviews are greatly appreciated, and flames are more than welcome (I need to light the fire place any way)~*~ 


	7. Miranda:Crash and Burn

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie or anything ells.  
  
A/N: I know the last two chapters were 'really' short, but I felt that you needed to be kept in the loop about Lizzie/Beth and Gordo's feelings, about the situation this one is a bit longer and I hope 'much' better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Dating'.I must have misunderstood him, but. no, he made it perfectly clear that they were 'dating' (yes I asked more than once to be sure.didn't work.) .if any thing it's becoming more and more obvious that they 'are' dating.  
  
When Gordo told me they were dating, my jaw dropped and not just slightly- open-no-one-can-really-tell dropped, it was more like, she's-dislocated-her- jaw-and-flies-will-start-going-in-any-second, type dropped. yes it was 'that' obvious.  
  
Needles to say, I had to explain to Gordo that I wasn't upset just caught a little off guard, and that I was 'really' very happy for them.  
  
They're. 'dating'.wow, I thought it was hard to hear that he 'liked' her, but when he told me they were.well. 'dating' I found out that what I felt then was 'nothing' compared to this pain. They'd been 'casually' going on dates for a week before he told me they were.'dating'.  
  
DAMN IT Miranda, 'chill'.they're 'just' 'dating' it's not like Gordo's going to 'get hitched' with McGuire.and if they 'did'.you know.'tie the knot' they wouldn't do it 'now'.  
  
There I go 'again'. okay, FINE! I 'like'.no.I LOVE Gordo. (Before you get ahead of me. I'd like to make clear that, contrary to popular belief, I am really, 'really' happy for Gordo and Beth, always was and 'will' be. as long as he doesn't get hurt.) I've 'always' loved him.okay maybe 'always' isn't the best way to put this.I've loved him since 'that' day, the day I thought my life was over, and in fact that's when it really began.  
  
Cliché I know, but my home life was falling apart, I'd just realized my best friend was more shallow than a week old puddle and I had no one who seemed to care.  
  
Then Gordo happened, I was at the lowest I had ever been, and he helped me through it.that's the weird thing, 'how' he helped me.yes, his being there was a great part, and for that I'm grateful. but I think what 'really' helped snap me out of it was 'him'. the fact that even though his own heart was just as shattered if not more so than mine. he was willing to help me.  
  
It was then that I started to 'really' love him.the problem is that I think I'm starting to 'fall in love' with him.but 'can' I?  
  
What happened just then knocked all thoughts clear out of my mind.first I heard it... the front door open and shut.then running footsteps. within seconds he was there standing in my bedroom door way.  
  
What I saw then, 'no one' could have 'ever' prepared me for.standing before me was Gordo.something was wrong.'very' wrong. with just one look at him I could tell that he' ran the entire distance to my house.he had obviously been dressed for bed when 'it' happened.whatever 'it' was.he was in a pair of long, slightly over-sized gray, sweat pants.he was wearing a plain thin white t-shirt, and socks. despite the fact that it was late summer it was almost 'always' pretty cold out at midnight.and he looked drenched in sweat.  
  
His choice of clothes was nothing compared to the look on his face though.his hair was a mess.his face was paler than I'd 'ever' seen before, and his eyes.were so full of sorrow, hatred and longing.it was clear he had to fight to hold back tears.  
  
Immediately upon seeing him I jumped up and embraced him. we held each other in a tight embrace.I wanted to help him.but how?  
  
Then it came to me. I did the only thing I could.I sang to him softly as we hugged.  
  
"When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart  
  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you"  
  
I felt his tears on my neck, and feeling tears in my own eyes I just kept singing.  
  
"It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
  
When darkness is upon your door  
  
And you feel like you can't take anymore"  
  
Slowly he loosened his grip on me and walked over to the bed and sat down with his head in his hands. (Get your mind OUT of the gutter!!!!!)  
  
"Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone"  
  
While singing the chorus I walked over, placed my hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him on the bed with my back leaning against the back board.  
  
"When you feel all alone  
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
You're caught in a one way street  
  
With the monsters in your head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
You feel like you can't face they day"  
  
He looked up then slowly rested his head on my shoulder and put his arms around my waist.  
  
"Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone"  
  
And just like that he started to sob. 'never' had I seen him like 'this'.so 'hurt'.so helpless.  
  
"Because there has always been heartache and pain  
  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
  
You'll breath again"  
  
I held him, and ran my fingers through his hair as his sobs slowly calmed and digressed to a silent weep.  
  
"When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild wild heart"  
  
Then the crying ceased, and he was, at least some what peacefully, asleep.in my arms.  
  
"Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone"  
  
I ended the song barely above a whisper. I was harshly aware of the fact that, I 'still' had no clue as to what had happened, but I knew he would tell me. when he was ready.with that I let my self drift to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So. you like? I know I'm evil. (Does evil laugh) The song is 'Crash and Burn' by: Savage Garden  
  
To my reviewers: Thanks!  
  
Black Knight 03: Thanks for your help, and I'm glad you agree with me.  
  
Brie: Thanks for staying w/me and your right Lizzie's shallowness 'is' for the sake of the story. what people must understand is that she's become more like Kate over the years, now I don't know if I'll keep her like that or be nice and let her improve a bit.  
  
BOBTHEBUILDER: ha. thanks, I'm glad someone out there likes g/m. however I can't tell you whether or not I'll have l/g have sex.(sorry) I guess you'll just have to read it.  
  
The gifted one: Thanks for all of your reviews you rock! I read your story by the way.very good!  
  
~*~ I appreciate all reviews, and openly welcome 'fames' (need to light fire place anyways) ~*~ 


	8. Gordo: Okay

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.  
  
~*~Review or Flame, it's up to you, all are welcome and appreciated. ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where am I?  
  
That was my first thought as I awoke. Then felt her arms around me, I looked down at the ring on her finger, a thick silver band with an intricate design.(the man at the shop had told me it symbolized eternal love and friendship) I had one exactly like it, I'd given it to Miranda on her last birthday, when I promised we'd always stick together no mater what. that was shortly after her parents got divorced.  
  
Then it hit me.yesterday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yesterday started just like any other, not too eventful. I went on a date with Beth, we went to an Italian restaurant, you know a typical date. I dropped her off and went home around 11:15pm.  
  
Thinking back on it, it was oddly quiet, when I got home, but at the time I thought nothing of it. I just figured my parents were out or something. As I passed by the kitchen I saw a note from my mom.  
  
Gordo,  
  
I'll be out late, see you tomorrow.  
  
Love, mom  
  
So that told me mom was out, I figured my dad had stuff as well, since he was hardly ever around any more.  
  
After reading the note, I went to my room to change for bed, I put on my usual some over sized sweat pants, a t-shit, and socks.  
  
I was lying in bed, more asleep than awake when I heard it, first it was the faint sound of a car, then someone struggle with the lock on the front door. I figured it was one of my parents, but then I heard two muffled voices.and well let's just say it didn't sound like my parents, at least not when they're together.  
  
As if being magnetically drawn, I slowly walked towards the voices, slowly I began to make some of the conversation out.  
  
"Are you sure?" said a woman.  
  
"It's been over for months.she'll never know." I heard a man's voice say.  
  
"What about." said the woman's voice, but it never finished the sentence.  
  
What I heard next wasn't by any means silence but it definitely was 'not' a conversation.I knew what was going on yet I couldn't stop my self, I slowly walked in to my mother's study and it was confirmed.there was my father 'screwing' my mom's best friend.  
  
Needles to say I was angry. shocked.but most of all.disgusted.for a moment I just stood there paralyzed then.I yelled, "YOU FUCKING BASTERD!!!!!!!" ...that was all I could get out.then I did the only thing I could, I ran. in the distance I could hear my dad calling me, but I just ran faster.  
  
I wasn't sure where I was going or where I was even, then all of a sudden I found my self at the door to Miranda's room fighting back tears. she immediately stood up and hugged me, as she did so, I hoped she wouldn't ask. not now. I wasn't ready, not yet.  
  
But being Miranda she did the last thing I expected.and the only thing that seemed to help. she sang to me, it was an old 'Savage Garden' song I'd heard her play in her room a few times before. I'd never really cared for the song, but that day. it was like the rope that was tying me to my sanity.  
  
I couldn't keep from crying, and I didn't feel the need to, not in front of her. the rest is mostly a blur and that song. the next thing I remember clearly is waking up in her arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*E*N*D*~*F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After recollecting the events I realized I'd been here all night, not that I was complaining, it was better than home. any thing was better than home. I hadn't even heard Mrs. Sanchez come home last night, what if she came in and saw us? Would she keep Miranda and I from seeing each other?  
  
My thoughts were cut short when I felt her stir, I looked up at her, even half asleep she looked concerned.  
  
"Don't worry" was all I could say adding a weak smile for effect.  
  
But Miranda knew me well, she smiled back and sat up slowly letting go of me, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.  
  
I looked in to her eyes for what seemed an eternity, but in fact was but a few seconds. then I started telling the story exactly as I remembered it. I told her of the note, my assumptions, the noises, my dad and my mom's best friend 'fucking' on my moms desk, and I ended it with my running out on my dad after calling him a 'bastard' through out most of it I refrained from using much emotion.  
  
Through out most of the story she stayed silent with only the occasional gasp, now that I was done she just looked at me, not sympathetically, not upset, just understanding.  
  
She slowly reached for my hand "I won't say I know how you feel, because I don't, but I understand that this is hard for you. it would be for any one," she said kindly.  
  
"It's just that. I always knew my parent's would get a divorce, it was inevitable," I said, "but I just never thought it would happen like this. that I'd find my dad, 'fucking' my mom's best friend. in 'our' house. in 'her' office!" I stumbled. "I should have known, this shouldn't have caught me off guard, I shouldn't 'care' so much. why... why do I care?"  
  
"Because. they're your parents, and you love them.and 'nothing' will 'ever' change that." Her tone was serious as she said this. "Now as for the part where you should have seen this coming, it's 'not' your fault so don't you 'dare' even 'think' about blaming your self" She wasn't shouting, or mad, but I could see from the look in her eyes that this was 'no' joke.  
  
"Okay," she looked at me skeptically, "I 'promise' 'Randa"  
  
"Kay, but I'm warning you, I'm keeping watch."  
  
"Thanks. you know, for being there and all."  
  
"Always will be, hun."  
  
And that's when I knew I'd be okay, not today, and more than likely not tomorrow, but soon, because I wasn't alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: My thanks to those of you who reviewed.  
  
Black knight 03: I LOVE YOU! (in a non-freaky-writer-to-reader sort of way) thanks and I will.  
  
The gifted one: sorry to disappoint you, thanks SO much for all your reviews.  
  
Espanachick: Thanks, I'm glad you get it, and I'm glad you like it.  
  
Starcraze: Thanks, and you're right, they're not being forced to read this.  
  
Since I usually respond to all my Reviews here's to the rest of you.  
  
To My dedicated Flamers: Thanks! (  
  
Anonymous flamer known as Fuck You: Do what you must.  
Anonymous flamer known as l/g lover: I respect the fact that you like L/G fics, but, while your opinion is important and valued, I refuse to alter the entire plot of my fic, simply because you feel the need to throw a tantrum. Now, if you don't like it you have my full consent to go read one of the 790 other Romance fics on Fanfiction.net. Now, have a nice day! ( 


	9. Beth: Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: this one isn't too long. hell it's down right short, but read it anyway.  
  
Feel free to review or flame, it's up to you both are welcome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three week. THREE WEEKS!!  
  
That's how long Gordo and I have been going out, and NOTHING has happened! Most guys would try on the first date. if not then they would surely try after a couple of weeks of dating. but 'three' weeks!  
  
Okay sure, he mentioned something about his parents, but that was over a week ago.  
  
That's it. I have to take maters in to my own hands, other wise this baby will be born before he even 'tries' any thing, and tonight is the perfect night. We're going to Kate's party, since summer will be over soon, she claims us popular people need to take full advantage of 'party time'.  
  
It's weird, under any other circumstances, I'd be glad to have a guy who wasn't just dating me to get into my pants, then again under other circumstances I wouldn't be going out with Gordo. Not that he's a bad guy, he's nice and luckily semi-popular, but he's not the right 'kind' of guy. he's not. or 'is' he? My thoughts were interrupted by the door bell.  
  
Every one was at the party. well not 'every one' but all the 'right' people were there, which was perfect if I was going to pull this off, I'd need all the help I could get.  
  
Gordo seemed a bit out of place, he mingled with me a bit, but he wasn't drinking and he didn't seem to be having a lot of fun. Damn, he really needs to loosen up if this is going to work.  
  
"Hey why don't we go get some drinks?" I asked, trying to sound seductive.  
  
"Um.sure, why not?" his response was a bit uncertain, but it would work, maybe if he got drunk he'd quit thinking so much and.let go.  
  
Some of the jocks had brought over a keg, as we got there, I made a point of poring two glasses, then handed one to him. He took it reluctantly.  
  
When I was on my second glass of beer I noticed that he still hadn't drank 'any' of his.  
  
"Aren't you gonna drink any?" I asked trying to sound disappointed.  
  
"Um. I'm not really much of a drinker," he replied.  
  
"Well I'm not telling you to go and get drunk, just have a few drinks with me." He looked at me unsurely. "Please, Gordo, for me?" He looked at me for a moment before he took a large gulp of his drink.  
  
"Why not?" he said, after knowing him for so long I could tell that the wheels in his head were turning and he was starting to over think. damn. So I did what I could. I kissed him. and not one of those Mickey-mouse-close- lipped-meant-for-public-kisses this was totally a damn-they're-really-going- at-it-open-mouth-the-whole-world-is-looking kind of kiss.  
  
We'd made out before but never in public like this, to my surprise and contentment, he didn't pull back, instead he kissed me as well. When I was sure that enough people had seen us and were starting to talk, I gently pulled away. He looked a bit surprised then I took his hand ant pulled him upstairs to the 'make out' section of the party.  
  
We found an empty room quickly enough then I pulled him in and kissed him like I had downstairs. He really seemed to be getting in to it so I went on I kissed his neck and let my hands wander, soon we were all over each other. I removed his shirt, to reveal a very impressive torso, and then pushed him onto the bed; he didn't seem to mind at all. this was going to be easier than I thought.  
  
I removed my skirt and jacket so that was only wearing black panties and a light pink tank top, then I climbed on top of him. We continued to make out passionately as then he removed my top. I then started kissing his neck until I worked my way down to his waist band, then I unzipped his jeans and slowly removed them. I removed the little clothing I had left then I laid down next to him facing the ceiling, he turned to kiss me and started to remove his boxers then.as he was kissing me he mumbled...  
  
"I love you Miranda," he immediately pulled away and started to rearrange his shorts. "I.I have to go."  
  
"Gordo, its okay," I said hurriedly trying to get him to stay. He continued to collect his clothing in record time. "Really, I don't mind." He didn't even give me a second glance as he bolted out of there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So what'd you think?  
  
To my reviewers: First off THANKS to all of you I really appreciate your input!  
  
Hilarynut: I'm glad you like my story, and your right about the 'dumb blondness' LOL I like that term! Thanks for your input.  
  
BOBTHEBUILDER: LOL, thanks I thought it was funny too. I'm glad you feel my story isn't completely following other m/g fics. So what did you think of the ending to this chapter?  
  
The gifted one: Thanks, I'm having a blast writing this!  
  
Black Knight 03: LOL. I knew you'd see it my way! I think this is the first major step in the battle! Thanks. 


	10. Gordo:I'll Stand By You

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I bolted out of there as soon as humanly possible.  
  
'How could I have said 'that'?' I thought as I hopped into my car, wanting to get away as quick as humanly possible. What the hell was wrong with me? I was about to have sex with the most popular girl in our school, (something most guys claimed to do but I doubt many have actually accomplished) but what did I do? I have no idea.  
  
Miranda. how could I have made that mistake? Miranda and Beth look 'nothing' alike. As I thought this, I pulled up in to my drive way.  
  
At least my mom's gone for the week end, and my dad is living with his new 'Girl Friend'. at least I'll be sure they wont 'Shrink' me to death.  
  
As I approached my door step I saw a strange figure in the shadows in front of my door. Was it 'moving'? I walked cautiously not sure what or 'who' it was, and then I saw it, something silver glimmering. the ring. MIRANDA!  
  
I ran the rest of the way, every thing that had previously occupied my mind about the party, and Beth were immediately set aside, all that could wait.the 'world' could wait, now it was all about 'her' and why she was here.  
  
When I got closer I saw she was drawn up into a little ball sobbing uncontrollably and clutching her knees as if letting go would be the end of her. I immediately put my arms around her.  
  
"Miranda?" I whispered. All I got were more sobs as she hugged me. I slowly helped her to her feet and hurriedly unlocked the door. As soon as I let her go to open the door, she collapsed once again sobbing. I gathered her in my arms and carried her up the stairs to my room.  
  
I placed her on my bed and held her as she sobbed. I'd never seen her like this. 'ever' the last time that even came 'close' was when her parents were splitting up and her dad decided to move to Mexico.  
  
As I held her I noticed how small she was, she fit perfectly into my arms.I wished I could hold her forever.I have to stop thinking like this; she's in pain!  
  
I couldn't stand to see her in pain, seeing her like this made me want to take all her pain away but 'how'? I've always seen Miranda as stronger one between us. even when she has her own pain she always seems to be able to help me with mine.  
  
But today, I'd have to be strong for her, like she'd been for me so many times.  
  
God she was in 'a lot' of pain. She was sitting on my bed clinging to my waist for dear life, her head buried in my chest, and her entire body shaking as she sobbed.  
  
There was only one thing I could think of that I could do. I had to do for her what she'd done so many times for me.  
  
Normally I'd rather die than do this, but this was Miranda and she needed me, so I tightened my grip around her lightly kissed her hair then rested my chin on her head. And slowly scarcely above a whisper I began to sing to her. (It was a rock ballad version of 'I'LL STAND BY YOU') (A/N: think of Gordo's voice resembling that of the lead singer in CREED not 'too' amazing but nice)  
  
  
'Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now.  
Don't be ashamed to cry,'  
  
She started sobbing harder into my chest as I continued.  
  
'let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you,  
You don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess  
could make me love you less  
I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you,'  
  
Her sobs slowly became less frantic.  
  
'Won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
So, if you're mad get mad,  
Don't hold it all inside ,  
Come on and talk to me now.  
And hey, what you got to hide ?  
I get angry too  
But I'm alot like you.  
When you're standing at the crossroads ,  
don't know which path to choose ,  
Let me come along ,  
Cause even if your wrong  
I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you,  
Won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.'  
  
I noticed that a rogue tear had escaped my eye, and I too was crying.  
  
'Take me into your darkest hour ,  
And I'll never desert you.  
I'll stand by you.  
And when, when the night falls on you baby ,  
you're feeling all alone ,  
You won't be on your own,  
I'll stand by you.  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you,  
won't let nobody hurt you.  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you.'  
  
By the time I was done she was no longer sobbing. She sat there quietly resting against my chest, after a while I figured she'd cried her self to sleep, as I closed my eyes to do the same I heard her voice, scratchy and soft undoubtedly from the extensive crying.  
  
"He's dead." was all she said, out of nowhere, she offered no explanation, and she just threw the words out and let them drop.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My. my d. dad. he's..d...de...dead" she answered holding back tears.  
  
"Miranda." I was cut off as she lifted her head and started to speak.  
  
"I was at home listening to music while my mom was at school when I got this phone call; I figured it was you or maybe Beth even though I haven't spoken to her lately." She said this staring straight ahead never looking at me. "I figured 'who else would call so late?'. Then when I picked up the phone." she drew in her breath "it was the Mexican hospital saying that my dad was 'dead'." I heard her choke back a sob "he had 'cancer' and had been hospitalized for a month in intensive care." she said her breath getting shallow, and letting the tears well in her eyes but never letting them escape.  
  
"Miranda" I said instinctively reaching for her hand, "first off, I'm not going to say 'I'm sorry' because one it won't help and two, I don't want you to think I pity you because I don't. I do feel horrible about your father's death, and I want you to know how much I care.and.I understand.before you say any thing let me finish, I don't know what it's like to lose a parent and I won't pretend I do, but I understand that this is tearing you up inside, and that you need a friend.and I'll 'always' be there for you no matter what." I said this a little rushed as to keep her from cutting me off, if I knew Miranda, she'd kill me after saying 'I'm sorry' or 'I understand'  
  
She looked at me a moment then said "I can't help but find some of that familiar"  
  
"Well, I kind of got the inspiration for that from something my best friend told me not too long ago," I said recalling the night my parents arguing finally drove me out of the house.  
  
"Gordo. did you mean it?" she asked quietly looking down at her ring.  
  
"Every word. now what part are you referring to?"  
  
"Um. where you said you wouldn't desert me." she said this still looking down at her ring.  
  
"Of course, I meant it" I said putting the hand which sported my ring on top of hers.  
  
"Then.would you do something for me?" she asked finally looking at me revealing silent tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Would you. I mean. could you come to the funeral with me?" she asked nervously through tears.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it."  
  
"It's.in Mexico in a few days." She said as if expecting me to suddenly change my mind.  
  
"Just tell me when you're ready to leave."  
  
She jumped up and hugged me "Thank you, Gordo!"  
  
"Any time 'Randa, now lets get some sleep."  
  
"Okay.night"  
  
"Night"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay I know I have the habit of making my characters sing to each other, but what can I say I love music. I know tragedy keeps striking for these poor people, and Gordo hasn't fully sorted out his feelings, but that will all come into play later.  
  
To my awesome reviewers:  
  
Hockeylover: Hey THANKS!!! I'm on someone's Favorite List! I'm glad you liked the song in CH.1 it's one of my favorites too. Yeah I agree poor Gordo but he'll survive. Thank you I'm glad you like my style of writing, and I thought it would kill my story if they did go all the way. As for there being a lot of L/G fics, that's true but I never said that was bad it's just not my angle on this one. I like the fact that the sexual content wasn't through the roof I mean there is a plot to my story, and as for the in character thing, your right she isn't in character too much but I like her that way. So thanks again for every thing and BTW I like your M/T story!  
  
Black Knight 03: LOL glad you liked it, so what did ya think of this one?  
  
The gifted one: LOL thanks, and I'm glad you found it amusing. Your very welcome for my reviews, just keep on updating!  
  
Fuck You(the original): AW! How sweet! I'm proud to be deemed worthy of you're your defense! And using your Fuck You typing ability for good isn't such a bad thing is it? I'm glad you believe my story's on fire! I can honestly say you're the first to ever say 'Fuck You...in a good way though!' to me Thanks! 


	11. Miranda:4 hr 15 min

Disclaimer: all I own is the plot and maybe some of Miranda's family but I don't know how much will actually be in the fic yet so forget it.  
  
~*~as always. feel free to review or flame, it's up to ya'll~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I awoke 'that' morning I was in Gordo's arms. I smiled to my self thinking, that's been happening a lot lately, (us waking up in each other's arms) and then I remembered my dad's death. I wished it were a dream.but it couldn't be.no matter how much I hoped and prayed. we only wake up in each other's arms after an extremely unbearable incident.DAMN!  
  
Now Gordo and I were on a 4 hr 15 min flight to Mexico City. My dad's lawyer had told me that I could bring any one person to the funeral with me, tickets were arranged and waiting for me at the front desk. My mom had refused to come saying that that part of her life was over. so I asked Gordo, honestly I was happy that it would be him instead of my mom with me.  
  
It's not that I have anything against my mom, it's just that she'd probably spend the whole time complaining about him as opposed to Gordo. Gordo would 'never' disrespect my father's memory.Gordo would 'always' be there for me. and in all honesty for the past few years he was the 'only' person who had ever seen me cry. it's weird how things work out.  
  
When I first heard the news about my dad I didn't cry.instead I went and told my mom what the lawyer said, after her shock and tears she said she couldn't and wouldn't go. I was in 'so much' pain.but I didn't cry.I ran.I wasn't sure where I was going or where I was until I got there.the Gordon house. The cars were all gone and the lights were all gone, now that I think about it, it was a lot like me, from a distance it looked fine and normal but in fact it was dark and empty. that is until he came home, and just like the house I was no longer empty.  
  
I didn't bother ringing the bell I just sat there clutching my knees. I was suddenly exhausted, but I couldn't cry.not really.until I heard his car pulling up. then I lost it.  
  
After hearing what happened, Gordo's mom had no objections to his coming with me. We left at 11:20 am and are to arrive at 5:35 pm. We'd be gone for a week, only to start school three days later.  
  
Man, I can't help but think that if it weren't for Gordo, I'd never be able to face this, my dad's death, my family. everything. I'll admit at first when he started to date Beth I was sure I'd lose him. but what had he said last night?  
'Take me into your darkest hour ,  
And I'll never desert you.  
I'll stand by you.'  
  
I love that song. WAIT! He 'sang' to me!?! Wow, I don't think I've 'ever' heard Gordo sing before. not even when we were little. I glanced over at him in the seat on my left, he was looking out the window by which he sat, video taping everything. Good old Gordo, and I couldn't help but smile.  
  
He really pulled me through a lot. I was doing everything to keep from thinking about my dad right now, and thinking of Gordo helped. but it wasn't working. not really. If anything, seeing him like this, just like when we were in middle school, filming anything and everything, reminded me more of my dad, and how things were back then.  
  
I was always close to my dad; I'd go with him to fix the car when I was little. sort of the son he never had. He loved music. he liked the music I listened to like Rock, and Pop. he wasn't big on Rap but he loved Latin music. He liked music that meant something, and if it didn't, it had to have a good beat. He was always dancing. always listening to music. he played a bit of guitar, not much any more but when he did you knew he loved it. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
Movies. man, he loved movies. almost as much as he loved music. Every weekend he ether rented a few movies or went to the movies.some times both. He loved every thing. comedy, action, thriller, gory. you name it he'd probably seen it.  
  
He loved to cook. any thing and every thing. He loved sports. especially boxing, and 'Día de los Muertos' was his favorite holiday.  
  
I'm so much like he was that it scares me at times. when he left it broke my heart. my mom wasn't too torn up, she was sad, but not truly hurt. not like me. The difference between my mom and I is that she'll cry even when the pain is mild. and I wont cry even when the pain is killing me.  
  
Daddy. I miss you. I thought as I opened my eye to find Gordo holding my hand on the arm rest, and looking at me with an unreadable _expression. I wondered how long he'd been staring. Then I noticed there was one tear streaming down my right cheek.  
  
I instinctively moved to wipe it with my right hand (the one Gordo wasn't holding), but Gordo's left hand beat me to it. He gave me a small smile before he spoke.  
  
"How you doing?" he asked.  
  
I looked at him for what seemed forever, before I successfully got any words out, "Better, thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"No prob."  
  
Then the flight attendant went on the intercom indicating that the plane would land shortly.already? I hadn't even noticed the time go by.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"As I'll ever be," I said giving his hand a little squeeze before the plane started to descend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: So, what do y'all think?   
  
To my reviewers:  
  
BOBTHEBUILDER: LOL there's no pleasing you huh? LOL thanks I loved my ending to that chapter as well.  
  
Lanna07: LOL thanks and I hope every thing works out for ya'll.  
  
Hockeylover: Like I said things WILL get better eventually. but they 'will' I have the perfect ending but there is still some stuff I have to cover in order to make it all work if you stick with me I promise you will not be disappointed.  
  
Black Knight 03: Thanks, I thought it6 would ad the perfact touch if did sing.(hopeless romantic) oh well=)  
  
PinkPrincess1: Gracias! Thanks for reviewing I'm so glad you like it! And I think it's safe to say I have issues to.*sigh* Ni modo. Thanks again. 


	12. Beth: The damage will be done

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire and company.  
  
~*~Review or flame it's up to you ~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The events of last night are still running through my head, he'd said 'Miranda'.then he left. How could this happen? It would have been hard enough convincing him the baby had been born about a month early, unless it was late, but I don't think so, I don't have that kind of luck.  
  
But now we haven't even 'done' any thing and he 'loves' Miranda. Even if I do get him to sleep with me later by the time I can convince him to, or get him drunk enough, it'll be way too late. Plus he's out of town now; I didn't get many details just a message on my answering machine saying, 'Hey Beth, it's me.I'm on my way out of town and I'll be gone all week, just letting you know so yeah, um, if you want we can get together when I get back and we can.talk.'  
  
'Talk,' he wanted to 'talk' to me? What good would that do? Maybe I should just give all this up, I could tell my parents about the baby and face what they did to me, I mean unless there's some sort of miracle... Just then, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Beth! It worked, the plan it 'worked'!" Kate yelled in to the phone.  
  
"Wha.what do 'mean' it worked? We never slept together," I said in shock, I didn't get a chance to tell Kate what happened last night because I was so mortified I just wanted to leave, and now she says it worked? How the hell could 'that' have worked?  
  
"You didn't?" now it was Kate's turn to sound shocked.  
  
"No, I mean we almost did but he left."  
  
"Well that's not what every one else at the party was saying."  
  
"Really? What 'did' they say?"  
  
"Well, Claire saw you and Gordo like, 'going at it' in front of the keg, then go upstairs, and like, a while later Gordo came down alone in a hurry with all his cloths messed up, and like 'right' after that, you came down the same way and like, just left. So, according to her it's 'obvious' that you guys did at least 'something' if not go all the way, and the only reason ya'll left like that was so it wouldn't be like all obvious, you know? And 'duh' that just made it 'more' obvious, but like, who thinks straight when hormones like fly right?"  
  
"Wait, but what difference does it make that Claire thinks we slept together? I mean hello, like won't Gordo know it's not his?"  
  
"Honestly McGuire, the whole party like, saw you two and they all think the same thing, so it doesn't really matter what Gordo 'says' they'll just think he's in denial or something."  
  
"Okay but what about my parents? I mean how will this help at home?"  
  
"Well duh, you just tell them that you really loved Gordo and you thought he felt the same. Then after he like got you to sleep with him, he like broke your heart and now he like won't even claim your baby."  
  
"Do you really think it'll work?"  
  
"Sure, just make sure to like cry a lot and they like won't know whether to feel sorry for you or get mad... they might like do both. Sure, it's not the same as before, but it's better than.Larry."  
  
"Yeah I guess, and Gordo isn't even here."  
  
"He's not?"  
  
"No, he went out of town for a week or so, he left me a message saying maybe we could talk when he retuned."  
  
"That's perfect! That way we can like get people to keep thinking it happened without him in the way and by the time he gets back it'll like be too late."  
  
"Do you really think we could pull this off? I mean I don't know if I could tell people that we slept together. ya' know 'cause like we 'didn't'."  
  
"McGuire, if you could tell people that the baby's his then you can do this, okay? And yes, we can pull this off as long as you don't lose you're cool."  
  
"You're right, this is the same thing, just 'not', but it'll be fine, um Kate I've got to go."  
  
"Okay, just remember what I said, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Okay, this was new. Why should I care about telling people we slept together? I mean, I was going to tell them that the baby was his so why was this different? Because he used to be my friend? No. Because he was a nice guy? No. Because he loves Miranda? Maybe. That makes no sense! What do I care who he does and doesn't like? But he 'loves' her. no, I'm just worried it won't work, that's it.  
  
Maybe I don't have to tell them I slept with him! Yeah, if I feel like I can't go through with it, I wont I just won't say I 'didn't' sleep with him. That won't even be a lie, it just won't really be the truth, yeah.. And who cares if it's not his baby? That's not what every one else will think... and I'll be really careful not to be alone with guys or make out in public unless it's with him. Then when I start to show, he'll be the only person who could be responsible.  
  
Sure he'll deny it, but by the time he comes back the damage will be done. (Evil smirk)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey I know it's a bit short but oh well. This is mainly so you can get Beth's POV on things right now.  
  
B-man: LOL I'm glad you like my chapters, and thanks for your reviews. Yes I know Beth is a 'hoe'. Yeah I figured the story would end too soon if he told her in the first 2 chaps. Oh and yes he was pretty gullible in the 5th chap, but you have to keep in mind that he's not really in to the whole pop people thing and he and her haven't been close for a while so he let it go. BTW about 'fuck you is a fag' thanks for the support. Seeing 'that' would scar 'anyone'! LOL about the sex thing yeah but she's only had it like a month, and do you 'really' think that she couldn't bull shit her way out of it by saying it was born early or something, she is a bit manipulative. About the chest thing, yeah I know Lalaine, was bigger when the show started but, in case you haven't seen Duff lately she's stacked up quite a bit, plus this is like 4 yrs later and things change and grow. LOL the songs are gay huh? Oh well if you say so. what would you have preferred?  
  
P.S. YAY! My story is 'pimp yo'! LOL thanks!  
  
The gifted one: Thanks! Yeah I figured she should really have a chance to reflect on her past since her dad died and she needs to reflect on those memories.  
  
PinkPrincess1: Ya se, yeah Gordo's great. I'm glad you like this fic.  
  
Black Knight 03:Thanks, and yeah I know my punctuation sucks! But I'm working on it =) just bear with me.  
  
Hockeylover: YAY! Thanks so much, yeah there bond is strong and I love that in this fic. I can't believe I'm an example for friends everywhere!(cool) don't give up on ur fic, and I revied on the whole Larry thing, so T/C. 


	13. Miranda:Mexico

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing...so don't bother trying to sue, I'm BROKE!  
  
~*~Review, flame, don't...it's up to you.~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miranda!? Is that you, mijita?" yelled my grandmother as she took me into a death griping hug when I entered her house. There had been a driver at the air port waiting for us when we got there. He was to take us to a hotel across town, but was instructed to make a stop at my grand mother's house.  
  
"Si, abuela." I answered I hadn't seen her since the summer after middle school, and it had been too long.  
  
"Ay mija, you've grown so much, y el quien es tu novio?" She asked gesturing to Gordo.  
  
"What she say about me?" Gordo asked looking at me for a translation then smiling uneasily at my grandmother.  
  
"Oh she asked if you were my 'boy friend'" I said remembering that Gordo's Spanish was 'very' limited.  
  
"Yo and ella, no dating." Gordo said to my grand mother pointing first to himself then to me and shaking his head wildly. It was hard to keep from cracking up even under the circumstances.  
  
"No abuela, el es Gordo, mi mejor amigo, me a ayudado mucho con lo de papi." I told my grand mother who was probably wondering what kind of crazy Gordo was.  
  
Gordo looked at me a bit confusedly, and then my grand mother took him into a massive hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Muchas gracias mijo, thank you, you part of family" she said with an accent on her English  
  
"Um, mucho gusto, gracias" Gordo responded using well to be honest, most of the Spanish he knew.  
  
"Ay Miranda, mi hijo! Miranda Por que?!?" My grand mother wailed as she hugged me.  
  
"I don't know, no se, but we'll get by abuela, you'll see." I said hugging her.  
  
We stayed a while with my grandmother reminiscing and crying (on her part), until some of my other relatives came. Most were expected to stay with her until the funeral, soon it got crowded, and tears started to flood the place. I knew I should be crying, I mean I 'was' sad, but I couldn't... I didn't know what to do. Then I heard someone whisper from behind me.  
  
"They won't blame you if you go." I turned to find none other than Gordo.  
  
"Yeah, we should rest any way." Then I went off to find my grandmother. I found her in the kitchen cooking up a storm. "Abuela, ya nos vamos."  
  
"Porque...Why?"  
  
"Estoy muy cansada and I don't want to be around everyone right now."  
  
"Bueno, pero ten llévate comida, take some food" she said loading up some plates for us to take. She gave us the plates then hugged us both good bye.  
  
"Gordo, cuida la, take care of her."  
  
He just nodded before saying good bye.  
  
~*~  
  
When we arrived at the hotel, we were immediately helped into the largest sweet they had. The room was beautiful to say the least, and every one was extremely kind, but under the circumstances I just couldn't be happy.  
  
Once Gordo and I both unpacked and got settled I figured it was time for a good nap, I was just about to fall asleep then... of course, with my luck, the phone rang.  
  
"Bueno?"  
  
"Miss. Sanchez, this is your father's attorney."  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?"  
  
"I was just calling to make sure you got in okay, and to ask if it would be alright with you if I dropped by tomorrow morning, there are a few things we need to discuss. I figured you could use some rest today."  
  
"Um... Yeah that would be fine, what time should I expect you?" I asked.  
  
"Would 10:00 be alright?"  
  
"That would be fine, see you tomorrow, and thank you for calling."  
  
I wonder what he wants to talk about, maybe it's the will, but isn't that usually 'after' the funeral? Okay, so I wouldn't actually know, but that's how it works on T.V. But if it were the will they'd call the rest of the family, wouldn't they? (Again I'm just guessing) all I know is I don't want to do this alone. Well, at least I don't have to deal with any more of this now; I can just take my nap and forget all this.  
  
But first I have to ask Gordo.  
  
"Gordo!?!" I yelled, Gordo was in the 'living room/ dinning room' area of the sweet, I was in the 'bed room' this was an actual room within the sweet.  
  
"What is it?" he asked as he ran in looking a bit scared.  
  
"Well the attorney called and he wants to meet with me tomorrow morning. I was wondering if you'd go with me." I said.  
  
Looking noticeably relived he replied "of course, that's what I'm here for" then he walked over and kissed my forehead, "now get some rest" with that he turned to leave. Once he reached the door, he turned and asked "'Randa, what did you tell your grandmother about me before she hugged me?"  
  
Remembering hi expression as she hugged him I let a smile escape my lips, "I told her the truth" the look he gave me told me I needed to elaborate "I told her you were my best friend and that, you've helped me tremendously with all of this stuff involving my dad." I said, and then I lay down hoping to get some rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: first off, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to post, but I was just in a car crash, that while didn't cause much physical damage to any thing but the car (only soreness and bruising) it was indeed traumatic. Now I don't expect any sympathy, and I know people have gone through much worse (I live in L.A..'now'), but I figured you disserve to know why my posts may take longer.  
  
If the punctuation is off or my words are like, cut or I used the wrong one sorry, but my beta reader is kind of worse off than me(she was driving the car) so please for give me.  
  
I know it's short and well sort of point less but I started writing it right after ch12. I was going to make this perspective longer, but I want to keep the story going, I didn't have the heart to shelf this, besides if I continue with my original plan for the story some of the facts here should come in to play if not I'm sorry. Since I'll be going back to Texas in less than a month, I'm aiming to finish this soon, so if it seems rushed and you'd like me to slow down just tell me. If I don't finish before I go though I'll still finish it just may take a bit for me to get hooked up again. Any ways thanks for reading and sorry for the life story, but if you didn't want to read it you could've just skipped it.  
  
To my reviewers: Thanks so much I'm not putting personalized thingies on this one sorry! I appreciate ALL of you guys you rock! Thanks for the support, you're advice is awesome! If ya'll need any thing just e-mail me (it's on my profile) I'm never too busy to read what ya'll have to say, or to help. =D 


	14. Gordo:I don't like Miranda

Disclaimer: Okay this has finally pissed me off so this will go for the rest of my story; I own nothing besides the story line and the characters not on Lizzie McGuire.  
  
~*~ Review, Flame, or not its up to you, I appreciate it though~*~ that goes for all the chaps from now on.  
  
A/N: Once again like I said in the last chap I have no beta reader, so if this suck I'm sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, this is defiantly one of the most eventful weeks ever. Okay so maybe it's just the past two days.  
  
First I'm with Beth and I run out on her after saying I love 'Miranda' right when we were going to sleep together, then I go home the same night and find Miranda crying on my doorstep. I take her in and at a loss for any other options I 'sing' to her (I 'don't' sing), once she's calm I find her father has passed away. Not only has her father passed away but she wants me to accompany her to Mexico for the funeral, after landing in Mexico we visit her grandmother's house, and I meet some of her family. Her grandmother seems nice and everything but, well...every one speaks Spanish. I know this is Mexico and what ells should they speak. But well I just figured they'd know a bit more English. Now we're in the hotel sweet that was arranged for us to spend the week in.  
  
All that happened yesterday and the day before, now it's seven in the morning and my first full day in Mexico; I just wish I knew more Spanish. Miranda hasn't woken up yet, God she looks good when she sleeps.  
  
Man! She just lost her dad, I shouldn't be thinking like this! But I can't stop thinking about that night, the night I heard about her dad. I mean I was with Beth, and we were going to go 'all' the way, but when it came down to it, I said 'I love you Miranda' I said 'Miranda' not Beth.  
  
I do love Miranda, I always have...well not 'always' I cared about her back when we were 'the three amigos', but 'that' day in the park I felt something more for her, I wanted to protect her, I couldn't stand what was being done to her, that's the day I started to love her.  
  
But now, it's more, now... I'm attracted to her, well okay why lie to myself, I've always been attracted to her. For a while now though, I thought I was over it, I guess I've just been able to hide it.  
  
When I was a kid Lizzie was my best friend, we'd grown up together. Once we got a bit older Lizzie got another best friend, Miranda. And Lizzie insisted that if I was to stay her friend we all would hang out together, so we did. After a while it was routine for me to hang out with Lizzie, Kate, and Miranda. Kate was in and out of the group even back then, she was the popular one. Most of the time it was down to just us three, Lizzie, Miranda and me. Most people found it odd that I chose to hang out with girls, but my parents being shrinks figured that I hung out with all three girls because I had a crush on one of them...Lizzie. They were right but only to a certain point.  
  
When I was in about forth grade I developed a crush on Miranda, back then I didn't know her too well and I never told her. Well I couldn't tell Lizzie she was Miranda's best friend, and well I just wasn't to close to Kate. Miranda and I were like strangers who just happened to know a lot about each other, we had one connection, Lizzie.  
  
Every thing always went back to her, she was the reason I knew her, she was my best friend, and she was the girl my parents figured I'd end up with. Every one seemed to want me to be with her, her parents, my parents, our friends; even people I hardly knew figured we'd be cute together. So finally I figured why not? She was pretty, and she was my best friend the best of both worlds right?  
  
At first I had to force my self into trying to like her, I think I did it in part to make Miranda jealous, then after a while, once I realized that she wasn't going to get jealous over me, and that I had no chance with her, I started to let my self fall for Lizzie. I was never as attracted to her as I'd been to Miranda, but I liked her on a deeper level we had always been best friends, so our bond was that much stronger.  
  
When the whole Rome thing happened and Lizzie went with Ethan I was crushed, not just because by then I'd grown too really like her, but because I knew that our friendship would inevitably change, and maybe not for the better, I didn't want to lose a best friend. But when I saw Miranda in the park crying... I knew, had to protect her, I couldn't stand to see her cry, just seeing her pain, made me cry. That day I did something I'd wanted to do for so long, went up to her and just held her, we hugged for a while then when explaining my tears I told her about what Lizzie had done. It wasn't a lie, because I really was heart broken over it, I just never told her that seeing her in pain added to mine.  
  
That day I got to 'really' know Miranda, and that's when I started loving her. For a long time I ignored the attraction I still felt, telling my self that it was just my imagination. Even when I realized how much footage of her I have, claimed it was just because she was naturally photogenic. I completely set aside the fact that I'd occasionally leave the camera running while it was pointed at her when we hung out even when I liked Lizzie. I did every thing in my power to convince my self that I didn't 'like' Miranda.  
  
And now after who knows how long of debating this I can honestly say, I don't like Miranda, because I'm totally and completely so obviously in love with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: so that's that chapter I know I should try to finish faster, but I can't help but lag, I just don't want any lose ends once I'm done, I guess it's not likely that I'll rush, but if I do you can tell me and I'll slow down. So it may take a bit for the story to end but it'll be good once it's over, I'll really be proud of this one.  
  
Hockeylover: Thanks for the concern, as for French in Mexico, I think your right about how little good it would do you, but it would be see you try to use it there=D any ways, I don't know French only a few words, so we're pretty much in the same boat. LOL thanks for reviewing! And I'm looking forward to going back to Texas! That's what I call home(even though I've lived in LA for 7 months) thanks again for every thing, Take care and Update soon! ;) 


	15. Miranda:Request

~*~Review, flame, or not its up to you, it's all appreciated~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up that day not sure where I was, then I remembered, Mexico. I'd fallen asleep yesterday after getting in from my grandmother's house and now it was 9:00.  
  
SHIT! I had to see the lawyer in an hour, I wonder if Gordo's ready.  
  
"GORDO! You ready?" I yelled, I figured he was in the other room.  
  
"Yeah, but your not...are you?" He stated as he walked in to the room.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, and no. I'm going to take a shower and change, then I'll be right out." I said going to the closet and looking for something to wear.  
  
"Okay, I'll go watch TV."  
  
"Isn't it all in Spanish?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"You don't speak it."  
  
"I know but I can still watch, maybe I'll pick something up." He said walking out of the room.  
  
Good old Gordo, I thought shaking my head letting a smile escape my lips. Some times I just didn't get that boy.  
  
After I showered and changed I went in to the living room to find Gordo sitting at the table talking to a thin blond man, in his mid thirties, he wore a dark suit, and I noticed that there was a briefcase on the table. I felt my body tense up, but he did seem okay at least Gordo seemed to like him.  
  
I approached them and then suddenly the attorney looked up, and then rose to his feet.  
  
"Miss Sanchez, I'm John Right, your father's attorney." He said as he extended a hand to me. I took it a bit reluctantly.  
  
"John Right?" I asked I know it's rude but come on this 'is' Mexico.  
  
"Yeah, not you're typical Mexican name I know. I am as you can see a 'white' guy, I'm from California. A few years ago I met your father and I got interested in the Mexican government. He suggested I get certified to practice here because of the demand on lawyers, especially English speaking lawyers, here the pay is much better. So I did, and when he moved here and needed a lawyer I offered my cervices free of charge. It is after all because of him that I've done so well." He said giving me the back story.  
  
"Oh, I see" what else could I say?  
  
"He speaks English!" Gordo said excitedly as if he'd been deprived the language for years.  
  
"I could have told you that." I responded not able to hide my amusement.  
  
"Then why didn't you?" he asked.  
  
"Because some how I think that his visit wasn't scheduled just so you could hear the English language spoken by someone other than me." I said not unkindly but sternly.  
  
"I'm afraid she's right" John said. "I came to discuss your father's last request."  
  
"Um... What do you mean like, his will?" I asked.  
  
"Not really, no. His will won't be read until after the service, but he had some specific requests for his wake and funeral. Most of those requests have been taken care of, but it seems there are two that we can not fill with out your assistance or cooperation."  
  
"My, assistance?" I asked confused.  
  
"Yes, and well it seems we may need Mr. Gordon's help as well."  
  
"Me?" Gordo asked confused.  
  
"Yes, you see his requests were one that you Miranda sing at the wake and two that it be filmed. Now only you can choose to sing and we can't film it with out your consent." He said.  
  
"And you need me why?" Gordo asked as I was still trying to process the information that has been given to me.  
  
"Well you see the guy we were hiring to film had to pull out, so we're pressed for a camera man, and from what I've gathered, from our conversation earlier you've been filming for a while now and won awards, so if you don't mind, all that needs to be filmed is her performance if she chooses to do it and you would be paid."  
  
"Um...Sure I'll film it, but I can't take the money. I'll do it for Mr. Sanchez, and Miranda."  
  
"Um...Okay, I'll do it, I'll sing, and you can film. If that's what he wanted I can't refuse." I said after thinking it over it was the right thing to do. I just hope I can.  
  
"Great, not just as his lawyer, but as his friend, I know it would've made him vary happy. I'll leave you now, and I'll call later this week so you can make arrangements for music." With that he left.  
  
I just stayed there staring at the spot where he had been sitting. What had I done? Could I really just go up there and sing? Yeah I've always loved to sing, but I'm not sure how well I'll perform in public, I can't screw this up. I just 'can't'.  
  
Then I felt a hand on mine, "You'll do great, Miranda, you always do." Gordo said reading my mind.  
  
"But what if I mess up? I can't stand to ruin this."  
  
"Miranda, you couldn't possibly ruin this"  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because, you loved him, and I'm sure everyone there will know that."  
  
"So you think this was a good idea."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do." He said with a smile.  
  
I couldn't help but smile as well, "Thanks Gordo" I said giving his hand a squeeze.  
  
"Any time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey so what do ya'll think? I know it's short, and well there isn't much to it, but I figured you should know why she sings at the wake.  
  
To my Reviewers:  
  
the gifted one: Hey, thanks for the review and I hope you like this.  
  
Hockeylover: hay thanks, yeah Gordo's head is a strange place, LOL. It's weird to write in Gordo's POV, well not actually writing it but the fact that I'm getting comfortable in it. LOL. SO I guess you can tell there will soon be a song, it's funny I'd just finished writing this chap. When I got your review asking for a song. LOL well I hope you like it.  
  
Brie: Hey Thanks yeah I suck with spelling, sorry, but I try!  
  
Black Knight 03: Hay thanks again, for every thing, you rock hun! 


	16. Gordo:Never Be Forgotten

Review, flame, whatever  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miranda? Are you ready?" I asked as I slowly entered the room. The wake was to start in half an hour and Miranda was driving her self crazy over her having to perform, and just my luck I was in the car. (A/N: she was 'driving' her self crazy... Gordo's a sarcastic little mother oh well LOL), she'd already made arrangements for a small band to accompany her.  
  
"Yeah," she said stepping out of the bathroom. She looked beautiful, her hair was loose and she was wearing a simple off the shoulder black dress that came down to her knees, and some high heeled shoes. She had small silver hoops in her ears, a small cross hung on a thin chain around her neck, and as always she wore the ring I'd given her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" I asked realizing I'd been staring. "No, it's just, well in case I don't tell you later," I said walking towards her, "I'm proud of you." I said, giving her a light kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Thanks, um we should, go." She said giving me a slight smile then heading out.  
  
~*~  
  
At the wake you had the usual, people wearing black, people crying, tons of flowers, the coffin in the front, a podium set up, and a live band on stand by. Okay so the live band wasn't all that usual, but the rest pretty much was.  
  
Traditionally the wake lasts for two to three days, but Mr. Right informed us that it was Mr. Sanchez's will that the wake only last one day, and the funeral be held the next.  
  
When we entered Miranda and I went to see the body and say our good byes. I stayed with her and paid my respects then I left her alone with her father and took my seat in the front row, near Miranda's family.  
  
Miranda took a while, and then took the seat next to mine; she looked near tears, yet none escaped. After what seemed like an eternity of sad speeches in Spanish from Mr. Sanchez's friends and family, even I felt tear escape. Even though I didn't know him half as well as any one else here, Mr. Sanchez was a great man and always kind to me. By the time the final speech was delivered the Miranda was the only person who had yet to shed a tear.  
  
After the final speech was delivered it was Miranda's turn, she gave my hand a quick squeeze then stood up and walked towards the stage with the band, and I as promised started filming.  
  
She stepped up to the microphone and signaled the band to start as the music slowly filled the room she softly whispered, "This one's for you Daddy." Then took her cue and began to sing.  
  
"I'll always see your face  
  
The corner of your smile  
  
And all the little things that no one will ever know  
  
Like it was yesterday, won't ever fade away  
  
Goodbye is just a word that I will never say"  
  
She griped the microphone stand with her left hand as she delivered the first chorus, getting in to the song.  
  
"You will never be forgotten  
  
A million days could pass us by  
  
But what is time but just a dream  
  
Oh I still feel you here with me  
  
You're more than a memory  
  
Oh you will never be forgotten"  
  
She removed the cord less microphone from the stand.  
  
"I can't hold your hand  
  
Or look into your eyes  
  
And when I talk to you  
  
It just echoes in my mind  
  
But If hearts are made of dust  
  
And if we fell from the stars  
  
I look up tonight and know just where you are"  
  
She held the top of the stand with her left hand and the microphone in her right hand as she belted out the second chorus.  
  
"You will never be forgotten  
  
A million days could pass us by  
  
But what is time but just a dream  
  
Oh I still feel you here with me  
  
You're more than a memory  
  
Oh you will never be forgotten"  
  
She replaced the microphone on the stand.  
  
"And the world just keeps on going  
  
It has no way of knowing  
  
That you're gone"  
  
Tears were now visible streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"You will never be forgotten  
  
A million days could pass us by  
  
But what is time but just a dream  
  
Oh I still feel you here with me  
  
You're more than a memory  
  
Oh you will never be forgotten, forgotten"  
  
As the music ended she whispered, "I love you" Then slowly walked off stage.  
  
There was no applause as she walked off stage only sobs growing louder, (but considering the circumstances that may be a complement) and people started to leave.  
  
We stayed until the last of the mourners, left and paid there respects to Miranda and her family. Most were still crying and a few were sobbing uncontrollably, but Miranda's tears like the song had long ended, only leaving a faint trail.  
  
~*~  
  
Once we got to the hotel room Miranda retreated to the bed room, we hadn't spoken all the way over here, and I didn't want to press it, she obviously had a lot to deal with, but I wanted to be there for her.  
  
About a minuet later I followed her into the room. She was laying on one of the beds with her back towards me, and clutching a pillow for dear life.  
  
I walked over to the bed and lay down next to her then I slowly put my arm around her waist.  
  
"You were amazing, out there, and I'm proud of you." I whispered.  
  
I felt her let out a sob, "I think he liked it." She said softly her voice choked up.  
  
"So do I"  
  
She turned to face me and buried her face in my chest as she cried. "I miss him" ,she sobbed.  
  
"I know" I whispered as I tightened my grip around her, and then lightly kissed her hair. I wish I could do more, but all I can do is hold her through her pain and hope she'll be okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: the song is 'Never Be Forgotten' by: Jessica Andrews  
  
Thanks Black Knight 03! 


	17. Miranda: My Immortal

The burial this morning had been, just as I expected, everything but unbearable. It wasn't just the seeing my father being lowered into the ground that hurt, it was having to see all of my family, and people I'd known for years so sad.  
  
After the burial had ended Mr. Right suggested that it would be best is he came by to discuss my father's will with me, alone without the rest of the family. He'd gone over to my grandmother's house to go over it with them while I just sat here and waited.  
  
I guess I should be anxious to know what's in the will, most people would be, but I'm not. I don't know if I want any thing, I mean I know there may not be much to begin with but still. I feel I've made my peace with the fact that he's gone, not today, but yesterday in the song I sang. I was so scared to go up and sing in front of everyone, but now that I did, I'm glad because I know it's what he would have wanted, and I guess in a way it's what I wanted too. Sure I'll miss him, how can I not, but I'll be okay.  
  
What really hurt was everything else. I hate to see the people I care about in pain, especially when all I can do is make it worse. Every time I tried to comfort someone they burst in to tears telling me how sorry they were for me. But know it's over and tomorrow things will be back to...well not normal but okay. Just then I heard a knock on the front door, then Gordo letting someone in, this is it, the moment no one's been really waiting for.  
  
"Hello again, Miss. Sanchez" I was greeted as I entered the room and Gordo took that as his exit cue.  
  
"Hello, would you have a seat?" I asked as politely as possible, I just wanted this to end so I could go on with my life.  
  
"Oh, thank you" he said seating himself at the table, and I sat across from him. "You know that the reason I'm here is you're father's will, as I said I would I've spoken to you're relatives, but since you are the only blood relation, and the major heir, I thought it best to speak to you alone."  
  
WHAT! He had to be kidding, but what about my family?  
  
"Um, I'm sorry but I must have heard you wrong, did you say I'm the 'only' blood relation?" now this is messed up.  
  
"Yes, I did. You see your father was adopted, his biological father was a millionaire, and when he died your father being the last of the blood line inherited everything. Over the years, he did a good job of not only keeping, but increasing his fortune. Before dying, he made arrangements so that your relatives would continue to live comfortably for quite a while, and left the rest of his fortune to you, this includes, the house in California, the one in New York, and this hotel plus a few million." He said while I just sat there my mouth agape. I mean what do you say to that?  
  
"You mean I own this hotel?" I asked not so sure I'd heard him right.  
  
"Amongst other things yes, you're father was planning on telling you about his fortune on you're 18th birthday, but well he passed on before he could do so I'm afraid. I'll need you to sign these forms which will legally put every thing under your name." He said handing me a few forms, I read them over quickly then signed them without hesitation. "Um, I know this must be a lot to take in, so I'll leave you, but you have my number, and I'll be keeping in touch, remember, I'm your lawyer know too."  
  
"Bye" Was all I could muster.  
  
"Bye" And with that he left.  
  
I just sat there, me a millionaire? But how, okay I knew how, but just a few minuets ago I was thinking how I'd be fine without any thing from my dad, and now he gives me not just his money, but a hotel, and two houses?  
  
I was so deep in the thought of what I was to do now that I had money, and wondering if that meant everyone would change when I felt a hand on my shoulder. A bit startled I turned around to find those amazing blue eyes looking down on me.  
  
"Gordo" I said wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest.  
  
"'Randa, what is it?" He asked putting his arms around me.  
  
I just shook my head no, "Gordo will this change every thing?" I asked softly.  
  
"Um, I'm not too sure what you're talking about, but I doubt it." He answered. I didn't answer, "Is this about the will?" I just nodded. "'Randa, we've been friends for so long, do you really think a piece of paper will change my opinion of you?" That made me smile.  
  
"Thanks Gordo" I looked up at him and slowly let go. Why did he have to be going out with Beth? Why had it taken me so long to figure out how I felt? Okay, I had a crush on him when I was younger, but how could I fall in love with the guy who was dating our ex-best friend?  
  
"Any time." He said with 'that' smile of his also letting me go. "So what exactly was in that will?" He 'had' to ask, okay fine.  
  
"Um, my father was adopted. I'm the only biological relative. When his natural father died, he left him a fortune. After ensuring that his family will all live comfortably for a long time I get the leftovers of that fortune, which my father has managed to greatly increase over the years, so basically I'm a millionaire, and I own a house in California, one in New York, and this hotel." I said in one breath.  
  
"Damn, that's one hell of a will" He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Not funny Gordo."  
  
"Sorry it's just I don't see the bad, you're family is still you're family, and so you have some extra cash, that's not really a problem if you ask me. Plus if you feel weird about it just don't tell people." He said it as if it were obvious, well maybe it was.  
  
"Well I guess you're right it's not like I'm someone else all of a sudden, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, now let's go pack, for tomorrow's flight."  
  
"Okay"  
  
~*~  
  
Finally, home sweet home! It was relatively early about 4ish in the afternoon. Gordo had just dropped me off from the airport, and my mom as always is in school, but that's okay, I know she cares. That's what I'll do with my money; I'll give half to my mom, that way she won't have to work so hard.  
  
I was just about lie down and get some rest when my phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.  
  
"Miranda, hey it's Beth, I've been trying to call you for a week! Where have you been?" she asked. Great, probably wants to tell me about her and Gordo's sex life, UH I shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Um I was in Mexico, for my father's funeral." I answered, well she asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk, about Gordo and stuff," Uh, I was right. "Hey, Miranda could you hold on?"  
  
"Sure" I heard her put down the receiver, then I heard her say hi to someone in the same room, I guess she forgot to put the phone on hold. Well since I have nothing better to do...with that I tried to make out what the voices on the other side of the receiver said.  
  
"Yeah, I know Kate, by the first day of school, no one will doubt that we had sex, and by the time I start showing they'll all think it's Gordo's!"  
  
What? I had to bee hearing things. I know she's changed, but she wouldn't would she?  
  
"Your baby will be the talk of the school especially with, everyone's 'perfect couple' as the parents. ha, I can just see Sanchez's face when we tell her the baby's his." Oh god, no Gordo wouldn't do that, he's to responsible to just go and have sex with Beth. Okay so he might have sex with her, but he'd use 'something' not just you know 'not'.  
  
"Do you think she'd buy it? Her and Gordo are close, she might see right through this." Yeah, that's right McGuire, I do see right through this, and you.  
  
"That's the best part she'll believe it because it's the worst thing she could think of, and if she doesn't who'll believe her?" that's where I hung up I couldn't stand to hear this any more, I have to tell Gordo.  
  
Gordo come on answer the phone! Ahh, what is taking so long? I was about to hang up when Gordo's winded voice came through. "Hello?"  
  
"Gordo, hey it's me I have to tell you something." I said a bit too quickly.  
  
"Miranda? I was on my way to see Beth, what's wrong?" Thank god I caught him.  
  
"Gordo, she's evil ,don't believe a word she says." There I said it.  
  
"WHAT?!?" he yelled Oh shit! "Miranda, where do come off saying something like that?"  
  
"Gordo, she's just going out with you because she's pregnant, and she needs people to think that you're the father, so she can maintain her popularity because ya'll are 'the perfect couple' thing, Gordo she's just using you." I said in one breath.  
  
"That's low," I knew he'd believe me "why can't you just be happy for me? Man Miranda I thought you were my friend, what you felt sorry for me is that it? Was I just pathetic little Gordo? What you don't think I can get any decent girl to like me, so when Beth, a cheerleader, starts to take an interest you figure she has to be using me right? Because no one would ever like someone like me." What?  
  
"Gordo, I it's not like that." I said.  
  
"Whatever, I'll see you at school, bye" then I heard him slam the phone down.  
  
ASS HOLE! But he wasn't, god why did it hurt so badly? I went over to my radio and tuned it to my favorite station, and then I went to lie down as the commercials finished. Soon 'My Immortal' by Evanescence flooded my room.  
  
"\'m so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave  
  
\'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won\'t leave me alone"  
  
Slowly I allowed my self to drift into the song.  
  
"These wounds won\'t seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There\'s just too much that time cannot erase  
  
"When you cried I\'d wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you\'d scream I\'d fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
"All of me  
  
"You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I\'m bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
A single tear rolled down my cheek as I closed my eyes and tried to fight the thought that I'd lost my best friend.  
  
"These wounds won\'t seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There\'s just too much that time cannot erase  
  
"When you cried I\'d wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you\'d scream I\'d fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
"I\'ve tried so hard to tell myself that you\'re gone  
  
And though your still with me  
  
I\'ve been alone all along  
  
"When you cried I\'d wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you\'d scream I\'d fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: so what do ya'll think? I'm not going through the whole thank everyone thing because I'm working on the next chapter. (sorry!) but THANKS to everyone who reviewed,(even my flamers!) I appreciate it. Ya'll can e- mail me if you need any thing(like help on a fic) take care!  
  
Black Knight 03: Thanks so much for every thing! And keep on writing! Take care!  
  
Hockeylover: Hey, keep up the good work on your fic and e-mail me if ya need any thing! Take care! 


	18. Gordo:Plan

Damn, I know I shouldn't have blown up at Miranda but how could she do something like this? I thought her of all people would be happy for me. Oh SHIT! I'm late.  
  
As I entered the 'Digital Bean' I noticed that people seemed to be staring at me. Man chill you're just seeing things. Yet I also heard people whispering as I passed on the way to the table where Beth was already seated, okay, so I'm hearing things too.  
  
"Hey" I said sitting down.  
  
"Hi, David" she said obviously trying to sound flirty "I missed you"  
  
"Um, yeah...so did I" I said. Okay so I 'did' intend on breaking up with her today, but now I'm not sure. After what Miranda said, I guess I just want to prove I 'can' get a popular girl to like me.  
  
"So, David.." she was cut off when some guy I didn't know came up to the table.  
  
"Hey good job Gordon!" then walked off. What the hell was that?  
  
"What was that?" I asked aloud more to my self than any thing.  
  
"Umm...I don't know, people are weird" Beth responded, if I didn't know any better I'd think she were nervous.  
  
As we continued talking, or trying too, people kept coming up to us saying similar comments, until I finally got fed up and went to talk to one of them.  
  
"Excuse me," I said as I reached a guy I didn't know but recognized as a football player and the last guy to approach the table.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked turning around.  
  
"Um, could you possibly make any sense as to why everyone has come up to me today?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Well since I entered the room it seems everyone is staring and talking to me, not to mention the people going up to the table like I believe you just did, for no apparent reason." I blurted out.  
  
"Well duh, man everyone wants to congratulate the guy who finally scored Beth! Plus just so you know rumor has it she's knocked up, just thought you should know." He said.  
  
"WHAT!?! Who the hell said that?" I asked.  
  
"Well I heard she was knocked up from my girl friend, she's on the squad with Beth."  
  
"No not that, who said I slept with her?" I asked irritated.  
  
"Oh, well every one, even Beth, why?"  
  
"Wait Beth said this? To you?" I asked in some what of a shock.  
  
"Well yeah I mean she told every one, the way you act I'd think you didn't." he said obviously thinking he made a joke.  
  
"I 'didn't'!" I said almost to the point of outrage.  
  
"Man, really? No, sure you did, but why would anyone deny nailing her?" he looked at me for a minuet and I just stared at him daring him to not believe me. "You 'didn't'!?!" The shock in his face was evident.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you! Thanks, I've got to go take care of this." I walked back top the table leaving a very baffle jock behind Well, I'm not really sure you can 'baffle' a jock but oh well. "Beth what the hell is up with you!?!" I asked once I was standing next to her.  
  
"Um, what do you mean?" she asked trying to sound sweet but obviously shaken.  
  
"Beth, don't fuck with me, I heard what you said. Now I want to know why, and don't you dare give me any of you're 'I don't know what you're talking about' crap" I demanded restraining myself from yelling.  
  
"Um, well.."  
  
"Are you pregnant?" I asked cutting her off.  
  
Her eyes started to tear up as she nodded.  
  
"Do you know who the father is?" I asked still pissed off.  
  
Once again all I got was a nod.  
  
"Who?"  
  
She looked at me for a while as if not sure whether to say or not.  
  
"Okay, easier question, why me?" I asked finally sitting down and lowering my voice to almost normal, though the rage behind it evident.  
  
"Because, you're perfect." She responded quietly, I hadn't seen her like this since we were in middle school.  
  
"Perfect? For what?"  
  
"Everyone always wanted us to be together, we were the perfect couple, even our parents wanted it to happen. So when I found out, I couldn't tell my parents, I couldn't tell them I'd gotten knocked up by... Well any way, I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered you, it seemed perfect, I figured I'd go out with you get you to fall for me again, we'd sleep together, and then when the baby came, you'd naturally take responsibility, thinking it was yours." She said.  
  
"I can't believe you'd do something like that, I thought you were less shallow, and what's so bad about this other guy anyway?" I asked furious.  
  
"Gordo, you have to listen to me! I 'can't' tell any one that 'Tudgeman' is the father I'd be ruined!" she yelped.  
  
"I can't believe you" I said standing up, "and Lizzie you know what, Larry's a great guy, and you don't even deserve him." With that I left.  
  
When I got home my head was spinning from today's events, it was as if for the first time every thing was sinking in, that's when I realized she was right.  
  
I'd blown up at Miranda for trying to warn me, I'd fucked up. How could I have been so blind? I knew that Miranda wouldn't do that to me but I was just so scared of telling her how I felt and having her reject me, that when she told me that Beth wasn't interested in me. I figured that meant that I wasn't good enough for her, now I see what she meant. That Beth wasn't good enough for me.  
  
I can't believe what I've done, especially now when she's going through all this shit. Now when she'll need a friend the most, I go and do damage that may very well be permanent to our friendship. All she ever did was help me, I have to win her back but how? I mean she was there when Beth hurt me, and through all the shit with my parents, she sang to me when I felt I couldn't go on.  
  
That's it! 


	19. You Sang To Me

A/N: this is in third person so ya'll know what all the characters are going through; since I wanted multiple POV's on the same subject I figured this would be best. (Sorry if it sucks, I got used to POV's) (*thoughts*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Gordo woke up the next morning he was noticeably tired, but that was because he'd been up all night working on his plan to get Miranda back. Or maybe back wasn't the right word, because he didn't 'just' want to be her best friend. Sure there friendship meant the world to him, but he wanted to be so much more to her, as she was to him.  
  
~*~  
  
When Beth got home the night before, she broke down. Now the next morning she sat in her room thinking about the events of this summer, she knew that she shouldn't have manipulated Gordo like that, but she 'needed' him. How could she tell people that Larry was her baby's dad? But she had to, she had no choice. It was too late to start in on another guy, and if Gordo knew, then he might tell people that she lied if she pinned it on any other guy.  
  
*How did I get into such a mess?* ,she asked her self. *Why did I even sleep with Larry?* ,she wondered. *You were drunk, duh!* Yeah she had been drinking, but that couldn't be it, she'd never really gotten shit faced to the point of no return.  
  
*Could it be I 'like' Larry? NO!* But she couldn't push the thought, he'd always been nice to her, and there was that time in middle school when they'd gone out. But she hadn't wanted to then, yet why had she felt so bad when she broke up with him?  
  
*Damn it McGuire! Don't think like that* But she knew, she 'did' like Larry, he'd liked her before she was popular, and he still liked her now, but this would take a big blow to her popularity, yet since there was no way out, she'd have to deal.  
  
So knowing what would come soon, she walked down the stairs into the kitchen to tell her parents.  
  
~*~  
  
Miranda got home that day at around 1pm. After her last minuet back to school shopping, which included the usual, clothes, shoes, notebooks, not too big a deal. Upon entering the house she saw a thick red ribbon on the floor leading through the hallway, *What the.?* Curious as to what lay at the other end of this, she set her bags on the floor and followed the ribbon. When she reached the end of it she saw it was taped to her door with a note attached, she quickly read the sort note: "Press 'play' on your VCR" ,was all it said. *What?* Miranda thought, as she quickly entered the room.  
  
She rushed over to her TV and pressed play as she was instructed, then sat down on her bed to see what this was all about.  
  
*V*I*D*E*O*  
  
A close up of the engraving on the tree comes into view as the opening cords of a song began, the camera zooms out then it freezes and Miranda and Gordo are inserted into the shot that it's a photograph on Gordon's night stand.  
  
Oh...  
  
As Marc Anthony's voice starts the camera zooms out once again to reveal that the previous shot was a framed photograph on a night stand.  
  
I just wanted you to comfort me  
  
When I called you late last night you see  
  
I was fallin' into love  
  
Yes, I was crashin' into love  
  
As it zooms out even more you see that the photo is in Gordo's room, you see Miranda walking towards Gordo's bed where he is lying face down, then sit down next to him.  
  
Oh of all the words you sang to me  
  
About life, the truth and being free, yeah  
  
You sang to me, oh how you sang to me  
  
Next, Gordo his body face down and his head rested on his crossed arms slowly turns his face to look at Miranda, who is seated next to him stroking his hair and singing.  
  
Girl, I live off how you make me feel  
  
So I question all this being real  
  
'Cause I'm not afraid to love  
  
For the first time I'm not afraid of love  
  
The camera zooms on Miranda's face, and when it zooms out you see Gordo and Miranda there sophomore year, watching something just below the camera which is presumably the TV, then Gordo turns and stares at Miranda while she isn't looking. The camera zooms into a black and white picture in the background.  
  
Oh, this day seems made for you and me  
  
And you showed me what life needs to be  
  
Yeah, you sang to me, oh you sang to me  
  
The black and white picture turns into a shot of there freshman year, Miranda is dancing around her kitchen singing and making food. Then she notices the camera and motions for Gordo, who is behind the camera, to join her. By the look on her face you can tell he declined, she walks towards the camera. You see a shaky picture then Miranda dragging Gordo by the hand comes into view, and she proceeds singing as she tries to show a reluctant Gordo how to dance, he messes up then after a second try, gets the hang of it after a few seconds of dancing they both crack up.  
  
All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
  
Oh but I feel it  
  
When you sing to me  
  
How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
  
Oh but I feel it  
  
When you sing to me  
  
The camera zooms out of the previous shot and into the McGuire living room where it's a picture on the wall. You see Miranda seated on the couch some time during middle school, talking to Lizzie, the camera zooms in on Miranda until Lizzie is no longer visible, and then Miranda turns and looks into the camera and smiles, seemingly holding someone's gaze, the camera zooms in on her eyes.  
  
Just to think you live inside of me  
  
I had no idea how this could be  
  
Now I'm crazy for your love  
  
Can't believe I'm crazy for your love  
  
The words you said you sang to me  
  
And you showed me where I wanna be  
  
Yeah you sang to me, oh you sang to me  
  
When it zooms out you see Miranda in front of 'the tree' seated down singing looking directly at the camera, the camera closes up on her face then she turns her head in a jolting motion and all you see is her hair swaying.  
  
All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
  
Oh but I feel it  
  
When you sing to me  
  
How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
  
Oh but I feel it  
  
When you sing to me  
  
When the camera zooms back out and she faces the camera again you see that it's a shot of Miranda singing at her father's funeral, then you see one tear stream down her cheek, the camera zooms in on the tear and in its reflection you see light outlines of two people.  
  
All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
  
Oh but I feel it  
  
When you sing to me  
  
How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
  
Oh but I feel it  
  
When you sing to me  
  
As the camera zooms in even more, the shot gets clearer until you see Gordo and Miranda in black and white, it's the night her father left, she's looking at him with tears in her eyes then she runs to hug him. The camera zooms on Gordo's face.  
  
All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
  
Oh but I feel it  
  
When you sing to me  
  
How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
  
Oh but I feel it  
  
When the camera zooms out you see Gordo sitting on his bed writing something in a notebook, he finishes then sets it down on the bed, the camera zooms on the note book so you can see what he wrote. There is a short message on the notebook written in black ink:  
  
'Randa,  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Love,  
  
Gordo  
  
Then the song ends and so does the video.  
  
*E*N*D*~*V*I*D*E*O*  
  
Miranda sat on her bed staring at the screen for a second, a tear streaming down her cheek. *Oh my god, I didn't even know he was filming half of that time, I can't believe he did that for me* ,she thought. She knew she had to call him.  
  
Miranda tried calling Gordo, but he wasn't home. *Where could he be?* she thought as she raked her brain for possible search locations then it hit her, she jumped off the bed and ran out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Beth's parent's had taken the news better than expected. While they 'did' blow up at her, they agreed that she should keep the baby, and that she should tell Larry. The rest would eventually resolve it self.  
  
~*~  
  
Gordo sat at the base of 'the tree' thinking about Miranda. He'd asked Mrs. Sanchez when Miranda would be out and had taken the opportunity to set everything up, but now he wondered if she'd forgive him. *God I hope she does* ,he thought as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree.  
  
He sat there not wanting to go home, and feeling oddly alone in a scarcely populated park. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped a bit startled. Then he realized it was Miranda.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" ,she asked.  
  
"Thinking" ,he replied still looking up at her.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I was an idiot and I think I could have lost my best friend and the one girl I ever truly loved. I apologized to her, but I don't know if it'll be enough." He said looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"Well isn't that a coincidence?" ,she asked. To his confused look she responded, "You see I was looking for my best friend, to tell him I accept his apology and that I'm in love with him." She said crouching down next to Gordo.  
  
"Really!?!" ,he asked his eyes popping out.  
  
Miranda just nodded as she leaned in for the kiss both had wanted for so long. After the kiss, they just sat there and hugged each other for what seemed forever, "I love you so much Miranda"  
  
"I love you too Gordo."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That's it! I'm finished! *tear* aw my first fic!  
  
Thanks so much to every one who reviewed, even my flamers, I had a blast writing this, and to ya'll who've been reading since day one, thanks for putting up with me! Love you guy's, take care.  
  
PS if ya' need anything E-mail me 


End file.
